Weihnachten bei Zabini
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Das ist eine Side-Story zu Veränderungen und schildert Rons Besuch bei Blaise und dessen Familie.
1. Ankunft in der Rabengruft

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Kommentar: Das ist eine Side-Story zu _Veränderungen. _ Ich weiß nicht wirklich, warum ich das geschrieben habe, aber die Idee schwirrte irgendwo in meinem Kopf herum und wollte heraus. Vielleicht kann ja jemand was damit anfangen? *fragendindierundeschaut* Und ein paar klitzekleine Reviews hinterlassen? *ganzliebguck*__

***************************************************************************

Die Zugfahrt schien ewig zu dauern. 

Ron beobachtete die verschneiten Landschaften, die am Fenster vorbeizogen. 

Neben ihn schlief Blaise, der seinen Kopf auf Rons Oberschenkel gelegt hatte. 

Ihm gegenüber saßen Professor Zabini, der in der neuesten Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten _las und Neville Longbottom. 

Professor Zabini verstand er ja noch, aber warum befand sich Neville bei ihnen und jammerte ihm die Ohren voll, dass er nicht wisse, was nun zwischen ihm und Parvati sei. 

Ron verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. 

Was sollte schon zwischen Parvati und Neville laufen?

Nichts!

Parvatis Füße bereuten ihre Entscheidung mit Neville zum Ball zu gehen schon sehr. 

„Und dann hat sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht," erzählte Neville stolz. 

Ron verdrehte abermals seine Augen und bereute, dass er es nicht Blaise gleichgemacht hatte, als noch Zeit dazu war. 

Doch in nicht einmal zehn Minuten würden sie in King's Cross ankommen und es zahlte sich nun wirklich nicht mehr aus ein Nickerchen zu halten. 

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", fragte ihn Neville plötzlich. 

„Natürlich," versicherte Ron, „Parvati hat dir also einen Wangenkuss gegeben?"

„Ja! Mir," strahlte Neville, „Ich habe einen Kuss bekommen."

„Sie sind noch Jungfrau, was?", fragte Professor Zabini amüsiert. 

Er legte seinen _Tagespropheten _zur Seite und grinste wie die Grinsekatze persönlich. 

„W...wi....wie...bitt....bitte?", fragte Neville stotternd, während er deutlich röter im Gesicht wurde. 

„Na ja, das ist für mich deutlich, Mister Longbottom," sagte Zabini gut gelaunt, „Wenn sie sich schon so über einen Kuss auf die Wange freuen."

Ron atmete innerlich auf. 

Endlich erklärte jemand Neville was Sache war. 

Hätte es nicht Professor Zabini gemacht, wäre Ron wohl bald an die Decke gegangen und hätte Neville angeschrieen.

„Ich...ich..."

Irgendwie tat ihm Neville ja leid, wie er so stotternd bei ihnen saß und **so** ein Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer führen musste. 

Obwohl es ihn noch schlimmer erwischen könnte. 

Ron dachte dabei an das selbe Gespräch mit Snape. 

Neville wäre wohl schon längst ohnmächtig geworden.

„Das sollten sie lieber bald loswerden," riet Professor Zabini dem beschämten Jungen, „Es wird für sie fürchterlich schwer sein, ihre Aura zu spüren, wenn sie dann jedes Mal umkippen."

„Und wie soll ich das auf die Schnelle machen?", fragte Neville entsetzt. 

„Nun, es gibt da solche Einrichtungen," erklärte Zabini augenzwinkernd, „Mit Geld können sie da..."

„Dad," unterbrach ihn Blaise lautstark.   
Der Slytherin war wohl durch die Stimme seines Vaters aufgewacht. 

Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. 

„Was denn?", fragte Zabini ganz unschuldig. 

„Das ist ein Gryffindor," sagte Blaise ruhig, „Du willst doch nicht einen unschuldigen Gryffindor verderben." 

„Ich wollte ihm nur helfen," rechtfertigte sich Zabini. 

„Ja, schick ihn in ein Bordell! Ganz gute Idee!...Und so was nennt sich Lehrer," murmelte Blaise, den letzten Satz nur für Ron hörbar. 

„Was ist denn ein Bordell?", fragte Neville verwirrt. 

Ron traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

So naiv konnte doch nicht einmal Neville sein!

„Das wissen sie wirklich nicht?", fragte Zabini erstaunt, „Sie wissen aber woher Babys kommen?"

„Erklären sie mir was ein Bordell ist," bat Neville. 

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit," sagte Blaise rasch, als er sah, dass sein Vater schon voller Vorfreude die Hände rieb, „Wir sind da!"

Ron blickte abermals aus dem Fenster und statt den weißen Schneelandschaften erkannte er nun Plattform 9 ¾, die passend zur Weihnachtszeit geschmückt war. 

„Aber dafür haben wir sicher noch Zeit," meinte Zabini und Neville stimmte ihm begeistert zu. 

„Haben wir nicht," sagte Blaise nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, „_Der gelöcherte Umhang_ sperrt in einer viertel Stunde zu."

„Das ist nur die Schuld dieses Wetters," grummelte Zabini, während er die Koffer von sich, Blaise und Ron verkleinerte und in seine schwarze Lederjacke steckte. 

Durch den gewaltigen Schneesturm, der inmitten der Strecke begann, hatten sie sehr viel Zeit damit verloren, nur auf die Weiterfahrt zu warten.

In dieser Zeit hatten sich die vier gleich ihre Muggel- Kleidung angezogen. 

„Okay, gehen wir. Ich will nicht noch zum _Tropfenden Kessel _fahren," meinte Zabini und verließ mit den zwei Jungen das Abteil.

„Und was ist nun ein Bordell?", rief ihnen Neville hinterher, der durch seinen schweren Koffer nur langsam aus dem Abteil kam. 

„Frag deine Oma," schlug Ron vor und verließ den Zug. 

Vier junge Hexen verschenkten Kekse und Weihnachtspunsch, während die aufgeregten Schüler und Schülerinnen darauf warteten durch die Absperrung zu gehen. 

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, Blaise?", fragte Zabini angespannt. 

„Neun Minuten," antwortete Blaise nach einem weiteren Blick auf seine Uhr. 

Ron ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Gesichter gleiten und entdeckte eine Gruppe Hufflepuff- Mädchen, die immer wieder zu Professor Zabini blickten und darauf zu kichern begannen. 

Er war gerade bei seinem vierzehnten Schokoladenkeks angekommen, als sie endlich die Absperrung durchtreten durften. 

Der Bahnhof von King's Cross war überfüllt mit Muggel, die alle versuchten eiligst ihren Zug zu ihren Verwandten zu erwischen. 

„Okay, Jungs, ich denke wir müssen laufen," meinte Zabini, als er eine der großen Bahnhofsuhren sah.

Das war Ron nur recht, da er in dem Menschengewirr seine Eltern entdeckte, die gerade Ginny und Colin herzlichst begrüßten.

Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich von den beiden eine Standpauke wegen seiner Beziehung zu Blaise anzuhören; das musste er wahrscheinlich sowieso die ganzen Sommerferien ertragen. 

Er folgte Zabini und Blaise aus dem Bahnhof und überquerte mit den beiden die Straße. 

Er bemerkte, dass Zabini sie geradewegs zu einem kleinen Pub führte, der ein hölzernes Schild über seinen Eingang hängen hatte, auf dem ein löchriger Umhang abgebildet war und darunter die Wörter _Gelöcherter Umhang _in feinster Goldschrift versehen waren. 

Ron hatte schon einmal von diesem gehört. 

Ähnlich wie beim _tropfenden Kessel _bemerkten Muggel ihn gar nicht. 

Obwohl _der_ _gelöcherte Umhang _optisch den _tropfenden Kessel _übertraf, gingen weit weniger Zauberer in ihn. 

Aus den einfachen Gründen, dass er schon um neun Uhr Abends zusperrte und keine Verbindung mit der Winkelgasse besaß. 

Allerdings besaß er einen Kamin, den Zaubererfamilien nützen um nach King's Cross zu kommen. 

Seine Familie benutzte ihn nur nie, weil sein Vater vor über zehn Jahren mit Lucius Malfoy eine Prügelei in ihm begonnen hatte und es seitdem Lokalverbot für jeden Weasley gab. 

Unnötig zu sagen, dass das wohl nur Lucius Malfoys Werk gewesen war, denn dieser kam unbeschadet davon. 

Professor Zabini öffnete die Tür, doch in diesem Moment fiel Ron ein, dass **jeder **Weasley Lokalverbot hatte.

„Ich kann da nicht rein," sagte Ron und blieb frustriert vor dem Pub stehen. 

„Natürlich kannst du da rein," meinte Zabini, „Es gibt keine Altersbeschränkung."

„Bei ihm ist das eigentlich ein Wunder," nuschelte Blaise, bevor er in den Pub trat. 

„Es gibt Lokalverbot für jeden Weasley," erklärte Ron. 

„Ja, davon habe ich gehört. Die legendäre Prügelei von Lucius Malfoy und Arthur Weasley, die den halben Pub zerstörte," Zabinis Augen nahmen einen schwärmenden Glanz an, „Schade, dass ich damals nicht hier gewesen bin. Ich war gerade bei Mar...," Er räusperte sich und verbesserte: „Ich hatte viel in der Arbeit zu tun."

„Sehen sie? Dann wissen sie ja, dass ich hier nicht rein darf," seufzte Ron. 

„Unsinn, du gehörst zu mir," meinte Zabini und schob den verdatterten Gryffindor in den _gelöcherten Umhang_. 

„Devon, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen," grüßte sie eine hübsche Frau, „Du hast noch mal Glück gehabt. In drei Minuten schließen wir nämlich."

„Ohne Blaise wären wir wahrscheinlich zu spät gekommen," meinte Zabini und Ron beobachtete, wie dieser der Frau charmant zulächelte. 

„Und wer ist das?", erkundigte sich die Frau und musterte Ron kurz. 

„Devon, das ist doch kein Weasley, oder?", fragte sie, „Die haben nämlich Lokalverbot bei uns."

„Ich könnte mit der...A, nein...O...nein ich hab's gleich...mit der U-Bahn zum _tropfenden Kessel _fahren," schlug Ron vor. 

„Nichts da!...Salina, mach eine Ausnahme. Er ist der Freund meines Sohnes," bat Zabini die Frau, während er ihr einen Handkuss gab.

„Also meinetwegen," gab sie schließlich nach, „Aber beeilt euch!"

„Vielen Dank bezauberndes Wesen," bedankte sich Zabini und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr. 

Ron konnte Blaise sehen, der neben einem Kamin wartete und nur mit den Augen rollte. 

„Können wir dann gehen?", fragte Blaise ungeduldig. 

Der Slytherin wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern nahm die kleine Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver und warf eine Brise davon in die Flammen. 

Sofort wurden diese grün und Blaise stellte sich in den Kamin. 

„Zur _Rabengruft_," sagte er laut und verschwand im nächsten Moment. 

„Okay...jetzt du Ron," drängte Professor Zabini. 

Ron tat es Blaise gleich und nach einem „Zur _Rabengruft_" begann er sich zu drehen. 

An ihm sausten hunderte Zimmer vorbei; er sah sogar ein ganz in rosarot gehaltenes Wohnzimmer, bis er schließlich in einem dunklen Gewölbe zu stehen kam. 

Der Raum in dem er gelandet war, erinnerte ihn stark an Snapes Kerker und im nächsten Moment befürchtete er, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Doch als er Blaise auf einer Stiege sitzen sah, beruhigte er sich wieder. 

„Hier wohnst du?", fragte Ron entsetzt und blickte sich nochmals in dem Kellergewölbe um. 

Außer ein paar Fackeln, die den Raum spärlich beleuchteten und dem Kamin gab es nichts hier. 

„Ja," antwortete Blaise stolz. 

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass dein Vater kein Todesser oder so was ist?", fragte Ron besorgt. 

Blaise schmunzelte leicht und erklärte: „Dad hasst Kamine. Deswegen steht er hier unten...Komm mit, dann zeige ich dir den Rest."

Blaise eilte die Treppen hinauf und Ron folgte ihm zögerlich, während er Professor Zabinis Ankunft hörte. 

TBC???


	2. Hausführung

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Warnung: Slash

Kommentar:  Okay, das ist der zweite Teil, da es tatsächlich ein paar gab, denen es gefallen hat.  *allemalfestknuddel* Mit dem Update dieser Story wird es immer ein bisschen länger dauern, weil ich _Veränderungen _nicht hängen lassen will. 

Und vielen vielen Dank an meine Reviewer ciriana, nin-chan, Maia May, Mi Su, Merilflower, 

moonshine88, Dracos-Honey und hermy24.

@ciriana: Findest du auch? Das dachte ich mir auch, als ich den Film gesehen habe. *g*

***************************************************************************

Blaise hielt so abrupt vor einer schwarzen Eichentür, dass Ron fast in ihn gerannt wäre, doch zum Glück hatte er es noch rechtzeitig gesehen. 

„Hoffen wir nur, dass sie noch weiß, dass wir heute kommen wollten und uns keinen Fluch an den Hals hext," murmelte Blaise, bevor er zögerlich an der Tür klopfte. 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Ron endlich Schritte auf der anderen Seite wahrnahm. 

„Ja? Wer ist da?", hörte er eine helle Mädchenstimme. 

Sie erinnerte ihn leicht an Ginnys, als diese neun Jahre alt gewesen war. 

 „Ich bin's Blaise," antwortete Blaise und sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein kleines Mädchen flog in die Arme des Slytherins. 

„Na Süße! Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Blaise und streichelte dem Mädchen durch die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare. 

Ron schätzte die Kleine auf höchstens elf, allerdings erinnerte sie ihn stark an Blaise und Professor Zabini und er war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, aus welchem Familienzweig sie kam. 

„Natürlich habe ich dich vermisst," sagte das Mädchen, „Du bist fast so etwas wie mein Cousin."

„Ich bin dein Cousin," erinnerte Blaise das Mädchen, das darauf rot wurde und ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Ron zuwandte. 

„Ich bin Agnes Zabini und du bist?", stellte sich das Mädchen vor.

„Ron Weasley," antwortete Ron. 

„Blaise nimmt sonst nie Freunde mit nach Hause," wunderte sich das Mädchen, „Warum dann dich?"

„Agnes, ich habe dir doch von ihm geschrieben," sagte Blaise, „Er ist mein Freund."

„Das weiß ich doch!", meinte Agnes, „Aber warum hast du nicht schon früher einen Freund mitgenommen?"

„Weil Ron nicht so eine Art Freund ist," sagte Zabini, der soeben bei den Dreien angekommen war. 

„Onkel Devon," rief Agnes erfreut und fiel Zabini ebenfalls um den Hals. 

„Wow, Kleine. Nicht so stürmisch," lachte Zabini und hob Agnes hoch um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. 

„Komm mit," flüsterte Blaise zu Ron, „Wir werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht."

Ron durchquerte den Türbogen nach Blaise und bekam große Augen.

Hatte er noch im Keller einen halben Kreislaufkollaps bekommen, staunte er nun. 

Er befand sich in der schönsten und wahrscheinlich teuersten Küche, die er jemals gesehen hatte. 

Am Herd stand ein silberner Topf in dem ein Kochlöffel von selbst seine Runden drehte. 

Auf dem großen Küchentisch lagen einige Zeitschriften, darunter der _Tagesprophet_, die _Hexenwoche _und _Schöner Leben! Hexen sie ihr Heim neu! _und im ganzen Raum standen Vasen mit verschiedenfarbigen Lilien.

Ron atmete innerlich auf, dass seine Eltern Blaise nicht akzeptierten und er ihm so niemals den Fuchsbau zeigen musste. 

Gegen das hier kam er sich wieder so schäbig vor. 

Er hasste es schon bei Harry, dass dieser mehr Geld besaß, aber bei Blaise störte es ihm irgendwie noch mehr. 

Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er sich so nicht als gleichwertig betrachtete und wenn er so überlegte stimmte das sogar. 

„Erde an Ron...Erde an Ron," Blaise fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor den Augen des rothaarigen Gryffindors, bis ihn dieser verwirrt anblickte. 

„Das ist nur die Küche," sagte Blaise, „Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht bei jedem Zimmer ins Staunen gerätst, denn dann verbringen wir den Rest der Ferien nur mit Haus besichtigen.

Ron wurde etwas rot; es war ihm doch peinlich so offensichtlich gestaunt zu haben. 

Blaise musste ja denken, er hätte noch nie eine Küche gesehen.

Dieser grinste aber nur und ging durch eine Schiebetür in das nächste Zimmer. 

Ron folgte ihm sofort und konnte gleich noch mal staunen, als er das Esszimmer betrachtete. 

Der Tisch glich eher einer Festtagstafel, die mit einer Tischdecke aus feinster Seide gedeckt war und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine Uhr, wie sie auch seine Eltern hatten. 

Alle vier Zeiger mit den Namen _Blaise_, _Eliza_, _Devon _und _Agnes _standen nun bei _Zu Hause_. 

Aber es gab auch _Hogwarts_, _Hogsmeade_, _Verschwunden_, _Tropfender Kessel_, _Winkelgasse_, _Nockturngasse_, _Gelöcherter Umhang_, _King's Cross_, _Askaban_, _Ministerium_ und zwei Mal _Bei Eltern_.

Es war also ein teureres Model, als das sie daheim hatten, allerdings wunderte dies Ron überhaupt nicht. 

„Deine Mutter steht auf Blumen, was?", fragte Ron, als er bemerkte, dass in diesem Raum lauter Vasen voller verschiedenfarbiger Rosen standen. 

„Nein," Blaise schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Es ist eigentlich Agnes, die so eine Blumenfetischisten ist. Aber Mom erfüllt ihr jeden Wunsch. Du weißt schon, weil ja ihre Eltern tot sind und so weiter."

Durch einen großen Torbogen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, das aus Rons Sichtwinkel wahrscheinlich größer war, als der ganze Fuchsbau zusammen. 

Eine große schwarze Ledercouch stand um einen kleinen Glastisch und zu Rons Verwunderung stand sogar ein riesiger Fernseher auf einem Kasten. 

Er kannte dieses Muggel- Gerät von seinem Vater, denn dieser war in den Sommerferien auf die fixe Idee gekommen, dass sie einen Fernseher bräuchten und hatte so einen bei ihnen aufgestellt. 

Allerdings hielt Ron nicht viel von diesem Gerät. 

Für ihn war es reine Zeitverschwendung in einem viereckigen Ding Muggel zu beobachten, wie sie irgendwelche erfundenen Texte herunter sprachen.

Da spielte er doch lieber ein paar Runden Zaubererschach. 

Blaise schien bemerkt zu haben über was sich Ron wunderte und erklärte: „Die Schwester meiner Mutter hat einen Muggel geheiratet und so lernte sie das Fernsehen kennen und war sofort so davon begeistert, dass sie unbedingt auch so ein Ding wollte."

„Ich finde es ist Zeitverschwendung," sprach Ron seine Gedanken aus. 

„Du hast es wahrscheinlich noch nie richtig genützt," meinte Blaise, „Wenn man sich die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium holt, kann man es sogar als Art Kamin benutzen. Dann braucht man nicht immer knien, wenn man mit jemanden reden will. Ich finde es ist praktisch."

„Man kann wirklich mit jemanden reden?", fragte Ron.

„Ja...ich kann's dir ja mal zeigen," schlug Blaise vor, „Mit wem willst du reden?"

„Vielleicht später," winkte Ron ab und betrachtete das Wohnzimmer genauer. 

Auf silbernen bzw. gläsernen Kästen, Vitrinen und Bücherbords standen Unmengen an kleinen Figuren, Duftkerzen etc.

„Mom steht auf so einen Schwachsinn," erklärte Blaise und nahm einen kleinen Glasfisch aus einer Vitrine. 

Der Fisch begann sich wie ein Echter zu bewegen und machte sogar ein paar Blubbgeräusche. 

In diesem Zimmer gab es Vasen mit Orchideen in sämtlichen Farben. 

„Wenn du das schon übertrieben findest, solltest du erst Agnes Zimmer sehen," gluckste Blaise, „Ihr Zimmer erinnert mich jedes Mal an die Gewächshäuser in Hogwarts."

„Ich will lieber dein Zimmer sehen," sagte Ron und nahm seinen Blick von einer Drachenfigur, die Feuer spie und kleine Schritte vorwärts machte.

„Klar, dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl," sagte Blaise mit ernster Stimme und durchquerte abermals einen Torbogen, doch dieser hatte viele lange Perlenketten in Silber und Gold herunterhängen und Ron kam es fast so vor, als würde er durch Münzen gehen. 

„Auch eine von Moms Ideen," erklärte Blaise ohne sich umzudrehen. 

Er wusste schon, dass Ron die Perlenketten merkwürdig finden würde, bevor dieser auch nur ein Wort darüber verlor. 

Es hatte bis jetzt noch keine Person gegeben, die nicht gefragt hatte, ob sie sich keine Tür leisten konnten oder ob seine Mutter vergessen hatte, dass man Ketten um den Hals trug. 

Ron erkannte den nächsten Raum als Eingangshalle und er konnte wiedereinmal nur staunen. 

Der ganze Boden war mit weißen Marmorfließen belegt und eine ebenso weiße und breite gewendelte Treppe führte in den ersten Stock.   
Dagegen war die Wendeltreppe im Fuchsbau ein Treppchen. 

Auf der einen Seite der Halle entdeckte er die Eingangstür, die ebenfalls in weiß gehalten war und daneben riesige Fenster, die am Tag die Eingangshalle bestimmt mit Licht überfluteten. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums sah er noch einen Torbogen und wieder hangen dort Perlenketten herunter. 

„Das ist das zweite Wohnzimmer," erklärte Blaise und zeigte darauf, „Aber das kannst du dir ja später genauer ansehen..."

„Zweites Wohnzimmer?", staunte Ron und fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde ärmer. 

Was wollte Blaise eigentlich mit so einem armen Gryffindor?

„Hey Schatz," Blaise küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen um ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. 

„Die Führung geht oben weiter," meinte Blaise nahm Rons Hand und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf. 

Den Gang, den sie nun betraten war so breit wie die in Hogwarts und Perserteppiche zierten den Boden. 

Ron erkannte neun Türen; eine davon lag ganz am Ende des Ganges. 

„Das hier ist das erste Badezimmer," sagte Blaise und zeigte auf eine weiße Tür, „Und das ist das erste Gästezimmer..." er zeigte auf eine hellgrüne Tür, „Und das ist das zweite Gästezimmer..." er zeigte auf eine hellrote Tür, „...und das ist Dads Arbeitszimmer..." er zeigte auf eine schwarze Tür, „...Das ist Agnes Zimmer...." er wies auf eine rosarote Tür, „...und das ist das zweite Badezimmer..." er zeigte wieder auf eine weiße Tür, „...das da drüben ist das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern..." Er wies auf das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges, das eine braune Türe besaß, „Und das...", sagte er ganz stolz und zeigte auf eine dunkelblaue Tür „...ist mein Reich."

Er öffnete die Tür und ließ Ron als erstes eintreten.

Es versetzte Ron einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, als er an sein eigenes kleines Zimmer dachte und nun in Blaises Zimmer stand, das die Ausmaße des Jungenschlafsaal in Gryffindor hatte, obwohl in diesem fünf und nicht nur einer schliefen. 

Das schwarze Bett war groß genug für mindestens vier Leute und stand gleich neben einer Balkontür, wo Ron jetzt schon ahnen konnte, dass der Balkon riesig war. 

Außerdem kam es Ron so vor, als wäre er mit einer männlichen Hermione zusammen. 

Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Bücher und Schriftrollen verstreut. 

„Na ja, ich habe nicht aufgeräumt," sagte Blaise mit entschuldigender Stimme, „Aber ich dachte in den Sommerferien ja nicht, dass ich in den Weihnachtsferien mit meinem Freund Heim fahre."

„Habt ihr etwa keinen Hauself?", fragte Ron verwundert. 

Nach allem, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, konnte er sich locker einen Hauself bei ihnen vorstellen. 

„Wir hatten schon einige," erzählte Blaise, während er ein paar seiner Bücher wieder in die Schränke stellte, „Aber Mom hat vergessen, dass man sie mit Klamotten befreit und immer jeden etwas gestrickt...nach dem elften Hauself hat es Dad aufgegeben und gemeint, es sei sowieso besser, wenn Agnes und ich nicht zu verwöhnt werden."

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Ron, als er sah, wie Blaise aus den Stapeln von Bücher ein paar dreckige Hosen und Umhänge herauszog und diese in einen Wäschekorb nahe der Tür warf. 

„Danke, ist aber nicht nötig," meinte Blaise. 

„Die Aussicht ist sicher schön," überlegte Ron und ging auf den Balkon. 

Auf diesen stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und Ron wunderte es überhaupt nicht, dass dort ebenfalls Bücher lagen. 

Allerdings waren diese von Wind und Wetter schon fast auseinander genommen worden. 

Ron bereute, dass es Abend war, da er nicht mal annähernd feststellen konnte, wo er sich hier befand. 

Der eisige Winterwind verhinderte es, dass er noch länger auf dem Balkon blieb und flüchtete sofort in das warme Zimmer Blaises. 

„Kann ich dich was fragen ohne dass du mich auslachst?", erkundigte sich Ron. 

„Natürlich kannst du...," antwortete Blaise und murmelte leise zu sich selbst: „Seit wann habe ich _Magie und Erotik _unter meinen Buchtiteln?"

„Dein Vater mag keine Kamine," begann Ron, „Und du hast mir ja schon erklärt, dass man auch den Fernseher verwenden kann um mit jemanden zu reden...aber wie...na ja...wie..."

„Heizen wir ein?", riet Blaise, worauf Ron heftigst mit dem Kopf nickte. 

„Wir haben einen Heizzauber um das Haus legen lassen," erklärte Blaise und räumte weiterhin sein Zimmer auf. 

Ron nickte verstehend. 

Seine Eltern konnten sich so etwas natürlich nicht leisten. 

Es gab nichts schlimmeres als einen Winter im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. 

Außer an den Stellen wo es Kamine oder Fackeln gab, erfror man halb. 

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und nachdem Blaise einmal „Herein" gerufen hatte, betrat seine Mutter das Zimmer. 

„Hi Mom," grüßte er seine Mutter. 

„Blaise, Schätzchen. Lass dich ansehen," Mrs. Zabini wirbelte sofort zu Blaise und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig, „Ich freue mich ja so, dass du gekommen bist. Und du bist wieder hübscher geworden. Die Mädchen und Jungen werden sich sicher bald um dich reißen und dann kannst du endlich mal eine Beziehung haben."

„Ich habe eine Beziehung," sagte Blaise. 

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte ihn Mrs. Zabini anklagend. 

„Habe ich doch...du kennst ihn sogar schon," Blaise zeigte auf Ron, der es sich auf Blaises Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

„Guten Abend Eliza," grüßte Ron die vergessliche Frau. 

„Genau...du bist doch John," erinnerte sich Mrs. Zabini, „Wie konnte ich dich bloß vergessen?"

Sie stieg über die Bücherhaufen und umarmte Ron spontan. 

„Schön, dass du dich an ihn erinnerst, aber er heißt Ron," sagte Blaise mit genervter Stimme. 

„Das habe ich doch auch gesagt," verteidigte sich Mrs. Zabini. 

„Natürlich hast du," murmelte Blaise, „Ich habe halt ein schlechtes Gedächtnis."

„Blaise, Liebling! Hast du Tom schon das Gästezimmer gezeigt?", fragte ihn Mrs. Zabini plötzlich, „Der Junge will sich sicher in dem Zimmer einleben. Immerhin wird er dort zwei Wochen verbringen."

„Mom," sagte Blaise mit ruhiger Stimme, „Er schläft hier bei mir."

„Aber Schatz," Mrs. Zabini senkte ihre Stimme, doch trotzdem konnte Ron sie noch verstehen: „Er glaubt doch sonst noch, dass du was von ihm willst."

Ron hätte laut losgelacht, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Situation nicht zum Lachen war. 

„Mom, wir sind zusammen," Blaise sprach zu ihr mit einer Stimme, die man bei Kleinkindern verwendete, wenn diese etwas nicht kapierten, „Da ist es auch logisch, dass ich etwas von ihm will und das weiß er auch."

„Natürlich, er ist ja dein Freund," Mrs. Zabini schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und verließ mit den Worten „Ich werde das Gästezimmer herrichten" Blaises Zimmer. 

„Es tut mir so leid," sagte Blaise, „Du wirst wohl die nächsten zwei Wochen öfters mit einem anderen Namen angesprochen werden und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft wir ihr erklären müssen, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm," beruhigte ihn Ron, „So ist sie nun mal. Ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Man kann sie halt nicht ändern."

„Wir haben's versucht," erinnerte sich Blaise, „Du weißt nicht, wie oft wir sie schon nach St. Mungo's gesteckt haben. Aber die Heiler wissen auch keinen Rat. Es ist so, als würde das was bei uns das Gedächtnis darstellt, bei ihr gar nicht existieren."

„Aber ein paar Sachen merkt sie sich doch," erwiderte Ron, „Ihren Namen! Deinen Namen! Wo ihr wohnt!"

„Glanzleistung, oder?", seufzte Blaise, „Sie sollte dafür einen Orden verliehen bekommen...Kein Wunder, dass mich früher alle in Slytherin merkwürdig gefunden haben. Liegt wohl in der Familie."

„Nobody is perfect," murmelte Ron, während er Blaise von hinten umarmte und ihm federleichte Küsse auf den Nacken hauchte.

„Wow, **so **ein Freund also!" Agnes war ohne Anzuklopfen ins Zimmer gestürmt und beobachtete die beiden mit großen Augen. 

„Agnes...wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen. Klopf an," knurrte Blaise. 

„Ich habe doch nicht gedacht, dass du und Tom hier herumknutscht," verteidigte sich das kleine Mädchen. 

„Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Blaise genervt. 

„Es gibt Plätzchen und Tee! Tante Eliza will, dass ihr beiden was esst nach der langen Zugfahrt," antwortete Agnes, bevor sie wieder aus dem Zimmer rannte. 

„Schade, dass ich keine Magie in den Ferien benutzen darf," murmelte Blaise, „Sonst würde ich sofort einen Schließzauber an meiner Tür anbringen."

„Percy hat's getan," sagte Ron, „Aber er hat den Isolierzauber vergessen und so ist Mom jedes Mal in Panik ausgebrochen, wenn sie es von drinnen stöhnen gehört hatte. Sie hat dann immer panisch an die Tür geklopft, bis Percy endlich geöffnet hat. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ihm das nicht sehr gefallen hat."

Blaise kicherte bei der Erzählung und meinte glucksend: „Deine Mutter ist genauso naiv wie Longbottom. Pass auf, dass mein Dad sie nicht auch in ein Bordell schicken will."

Die beiden gingen kichernd in das Wohnzimmer, in dem es sich die restliche Familie Zabini um den kleinen Glastisch gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit köstlich aussehenden Schokoladenplätzchen und daneben fünf Tassen Apfelzimttee. 

Zabini trank seinen Tee in Windeseile hinunter und stand dann wieder auf, gerade als sich Blaise und Ron setzten. 

„Ich muss noch wohin," sagte er zu seiner Frau und Ron konnte sehen, wie sich Blaise neben ihn versteifte.

„Wo willst du denn heute noch hin?", fragte Mrs. Zabini enttäuscht, „Ich dachte, wir verbringen einen schönen Abend miteinander. Immerhin warst du seit vier Monaten nicht mehr hier."

„Eliza, ich hab's dir doch in einem Brief geschrieben," sagte Zabini, „Das Ministerium benötigt meine Hilfe bei einem wichtigen Fall."

„Du hast mir einen Brief geschrieben?", fragte Mrs. Zabini erstaunt, „Das habe ich total vergessen."

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm! Wir holen es ein anderes Mal nach," versprach Zabini, küsste seine Frau kurz, umarmte Agnes und Blaise, der sich daraufhin nur noch mehr versteifte und erklärte dann an Ron gewandt: „Ich habe deine Sachen ins erste Gästezimmer gebracht. Ich weiß zwar, dass du sicher bei meinem Sohn schlafen wirst, aber wenn du dort auspackst, verschwinden deine Sachen in den unendlichen Tiefen von Blaises Zimmer."

Nach diesen Worten ging er in die Eingangshalle und Ron konnte schon nach kurzer Zeit die Eingangstür hören.

„Wir haben einen Apperierschutz," antwortete Blaise auf Rons unausgesprochene Frage. 

„Esst doch," bat Mrs. Zabini und zeigte auf das Tablett mit den Schokoplätzchen, „Die habe ich extra für euch gemacht."

„Danke, Eliza," bedankte sich Ron und nahm eines der Plätzchen. 

Doch als er einen Biss davon nahm, bereute er es sofort. 

Das Plätzchen schmeckte nach Lachs; Lachs mit Schokolade.

„Tut mir leid," wisperte Blaise und schluckte sein eigenes Plätzchen so schnell wie möglich hinunter.

„Du...Blaise...wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt?", fragte Agnes und sah beide Jungen mit ihren großen Kinderaugen an. 

„Wir sind im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts," antwortete Blaise. 

„Ist er auch in Ravenclaw?", fragte Mrs. Zabini neugierig. 

„Nein, er ist in Gryffindor," erklärte Blaise, „Und ich bin auch nicht in Ravenclaw."

„Wo bist du denn dann?", fragte Agnes verwirrt und auch Mrs. Zabini schien ratlos. 

„Slytherin," antwortete Blaise mit immer genervteren Stimme. 

„Seit wann denn das?", fragte Mrs. Zabini erstaunt. 

„Schon seit meinem ersten Jahr," seufzte Blaise. 

„Komisch! Ich war mir so sicher, dass du in Ravenclaw wärest," wunderte sich Mrs. Zabini, „Und wie ist es so in Hufflepuff, Tom?"

„Bist du auch so müde wie ich?", fragte ihn Blaise auf einmal und gähnte gespielt. 

„Bei Merlin ja," antwortete Ron und stieg auf Blaises Spiel ein, indem er selbst einmal gähnte. 

„Wollt ihr nicht noch die Plätzchen essen?", fragte sie Mrs. Zabini. 

„Die nehmen wir mit," meinte Blaise, nahm das Tablett in die Hand und verließ mit Ron so schnell wie möglich das Wohnzimmer. 

„Sorry, wenn du noch mit ihnen reden wolltest, aber ich halte die beiden nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad aus," erklärte Blaise, während sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen.

„Sag nicht, dass Agnes genauso vergesslich ist, wie deine Mutter?", fragte Ron erstaunt, „Ich hätte nämlich gewettet, dass sie mit deinem Vater verwandt ist."

„Ist sie auch," antwortete Blaise, „Keiner weiß warum sie wie Mom ist. Manche schieben es darauf, dass sie mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Eltern ermordet wurden und ihre Psyche das nicht verkraftet hat...Ich sage, dass man automatisch so wird, wenn man das ganze Jahr mit so einer Frau wie meiner Mutter verbringen muss."

„Sie musste es mit ansehen?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„Habe ich dir das nie erzählt?", wunderte sich Blaise. 

„Nein," antwortete Ron lautstark. 

„Na, dann weißt du es jetzt," meinte Blaise schulternzuckend.

Als sie bei der hellgrünen Tür vorbeikamen, holte Ron schnell seinen Pyjama, bevor er Blaise in dessen Zimmer folgte. 

„Der ist umsonst," meinte Blaise und zeigte auf den Pyjama in Rons Händen. 

„Warum denn?", fragte Ron verwirrt, während er die Tür schloss. 

„Weil ich ihn dir sowieso vom Körper reißen werde," wisperte Blaise und zog Ron zum Bett. 

Er küsste den Gryffindor leidenschaftlich und war schon kurz davor Rons Pullover auszuziehen, doch im letzten Moment versteifte sich Ron. 

„Ich kann nicht," sagte Ron mit entschuldigender Stimme.

„Natürlich kannst du," widersprach Blaise, „Wir haben es schon so oft getan. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Und das auch sehr gut."

„Ich kann nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass deine Eltern nur ein paar Zimmertüren entfernt sind," erklärte Ron. 

„Dad ist eh nicht da und wenn er es wäre, würde er uns nur anfeuern," entgegnete Blaise und küsste ihn wieder. 

Ron schob ihn bestimmt von sich und bat: „Gib mir eine Weile Zeit mich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen."

„Von mir aus," Blaise ließ von ihm ab und legte sich in sein Bett, „Aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich es morgen auch noch kann."

TBC


	3. Das Problem mit der Schwiegermutter ist

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Kommentar: Lange, sehr lange ist das letzte Kapitel her. Doch wie sagt man doch so schön? _Besser spät als nie._

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer moonshine88, Maia May, hermy24, Ralna, Robin-no-ouji und Amy. 

***************************************************************************

Das Erste was Ron am nächsten Morgen fest stellte, war der Verlust menschlicher Wärme. 

Grummelnd suchte er mit seinen Armen nach Blaise, doch auch nach längerer Suche spürte er den Slytherin nicht. 

Also öffnete er seine Augen und sah den Grund für das _Nicht finden_ Blaises; Blaise war gar nicht mehr im Bett. 

„Blaise?", fragte Ron verschlafen und setzte sich auf. 

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch das Zimmer gleiten um zu wissen, dass Blaise auch nicht mehr im Raum war. 

Er krabbelte aus dem Bett und zog als erstes die Vorhänge von den Fenstern weg. 

Im nächsten Moment bereute er es schon, da ihn die morgendliche Sonne fürchterlich in den Augen brannte. 

Trotz dessen wollte er nun endlich wissen, wo er sich befand und ging wie schon am Abend davor auf den Balkon. 

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen riesigen See direkt vor der Villa der Zabinis sah. 

Dieser war nun gefroren und Ron sah einige Kinder auf ihm Eislaufen. 

Er sah nur noch eine Villa, am gegenüberliegenden Ufer, doch ansonsten sah er außer mit Schneebedeckten Bäumen und Büschen nichts.

„Bin wohl im Nirgendwo gelandet," murmelte Ron und trat wieder in das warme Zimmer.

Barfuss begab er sich auf die Suche nach Blaise und tapste etwas unbeholfen durch die Villa. 

Als er in die Eingangshalle trat, weiteten sich seine Augen in Unglauben und er änderte seine ganze Meinung über diesen Ort.

Die großen Fenster der Eingangshalle überfüllten sie nicht nur mit Sonne, sondern gaben einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Stadt preis. 

Dächer von kleinen Häuschen, zwischen denen von riesigen Villen und hinter diesen sah er sogar Zinnen eines Schlosses. 

„Petrificus Totalus!" 

Ron konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte ihn die Ganzkörperklammer gepackt und er war auf den Boden gefallen. 

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie in meinem Haus?", hörte er die aufgebrachte Stimme Eliza Zabinis. 

Die vergessliche Frau zeigte mit ihren Zauberstab direkt auf Ron. 

Ron versuchte sich verzweifelt von dem Zauber zu befreien, aber außer seinen Augen, die panisch zuckten, bewegte sich keines seiner Körperteile.

„Sie wollen also in mein Haus einbrechen," schrie Mrs. Zabini, „Und das nur in einem Pyjama, sie Perverser!"

„Mom," kreischte Blaise entsetzt und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer direkt zu Ron. 

„Blaise, geh weg. Dann kann ich den Einbrecher..."

„Mom, das ist Ron," sagte Blaise geschockt, „Lös den Zauber von ihm!"

„Oh mein Gott," Mrs. Zabini schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, „Natürlich...dein Freund!"

Sie löste den Zauber von Ron, der daraufhin gleich zu Blaise hetzte. 

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fragte Blaise seine Mutter. 

„Ich dachte es sei ein Einbrecher," verteidigte sich Mrs. Zabini. 

„Bist du blind? Keiner bricht in einem Pyjama ein," zischte Blaise. 

„Es hätte ein Perverser sein können," sagte Mrs. Zabini.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Zabini verwirrt, als dieser gerade die Treppe hinunter kam. 

„Mom hat Ron mit einem Zauber belegt," erklärte Blaise. 

„Ich dachte es sei ein Einbrecher," wiederholte Mrs. Zabini. 

„Eliza, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen," seufzte Zabini, „Du sollst nicht jeden der unser Haus betritt verhexen, nur weil du glaubst, dass du ihn nicht kennen würdest...Willst du das wieder so etwas wie mit deiner Mutter passiert?"

„Komm mit," flüsterte Blaise und zog Ron in einen anderen Raum. 

Er stoppte erst in der Küche, in der nur Agnes saß und genüsslich ihren Kakao trank. 

„Morgen Tom! Hat dir die erste Nacht bei uns gefallen?", fragte Agnes fröhlich. 

„Wenigstens weiß sie, dass jemand hier übernachtet hat," murmelte Blaise und goss sich und Ron eine Tasse Tee ein. 

„Willst du was essen?", fragte Blaise an Ron gewandt. 

„Ähm...wenn du eine Semmel oder so etwas ähnliches hättest," antwortete Ron. 

 „Kein Problem," meinte Blaise und verschwand in einem kleinen Raum, den Ron am Vorabend noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

„Habt ihr gestern miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Agnes plötzlich und Ron verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem Tee. 

„Was....was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte er sich geschockt. 

„Du und Blaise! Hattet ihr gestern Sex?", formulierte Agnes ihre Frage anders. 

„Wie alt bist du denn?", fragte Ron entsetzt; Ginny war erst in der dritten Klasse von Lavender und Parvati aufgeklärt worden und er selbst hatte es erst letztes Jahr geschafft so eine Frage zu stellen. 

„Im März werde ich elf," antwortete das Mädchen. 

„Du bist erst zehn," Ron schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, „Und da fragst du mich so etwas?"

„Hat sie dich über unser Sexleben ausgefragt?", fragte Blaise amüsiert, während er mit einem Brotkörbchen voller Semmeln zurück in die Küche kam. 

Er stellte das Körbchen mit verschiedenen Marmeladen auf den Küchentisch und ließ sich dann gegenüber von Ron nieder. 

„Sie hat mich gefragt ob wir gestern Sex hatten," erzählte Ron entsetzt.

„Nein hatten wir nicht," antwortete Blaise an Agnes gewandt, „Er wollte nicht."

„Ist er noch Jungfrau?", fragte Agnes flüsternd. 

„Nein...nur sehr schüchtern," erklärte Blaise augenzwinkernd. 

„Versuch es ihm auszutreiben, sonst passt er nie in unsere Familie," kicherte Agnes.

„Ich werde es versuchen," meinte Blaise. 

„Na dann, ich muss los," sagte Agnes plötzlich, „Ich gehe heute mit Amelia Eislaufen...Bye Blaise..." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange „....Bye Don!" Sie winkte und rannte dann aufgeregt aus dem Zimmer. 

„Viel Spaß," rief ihr Blaise noch nach. 

„Sie ist erst zehn und redet schon von Sex?", fragte Ron an Blaise gewandt. 

„Was erwartest du denn? Sie ist ja quasi von meinem Dad erzogen worden," antwortete Blaise schulternzuckend, „Ich wusste schon was Sex ist als ich noch gar nicht gehen konnte."

„Meine Eltern sind da ganz anders," meinte Ron, „Sie sind prüder."

„Und weil sie so prüde sind haben sie sieben Kinder?", fragte Blaise amüsiert. 

„Blaise," bat Ron lachend, „Ich esse gerade."

„Irgendwann musst du mir all deine Geschwister vorstellen," überlegte Blaise. 

„Percy auch?", fragte Ron. 

„Besonders Percy," antwortete Blaise, „Nach allem was du von ihm erzählt hast, muss ich ihn unbedingt kennen lernen."

„Er war vor zwei Jahren Schülersprecher," fiel Ron plötzlich ein.

„Ja...und ein Gryffindor noch dazu. Denkst du ich würde mich für einen Gryffindor'schen Schülersprecher interessieren? Ich hätte nicht mal gewusst, wer Schülersprecher ist, wenn Draco nicht die ganze Zeit über ihn gelästert hätte," erzählte Blaise. 

„Dieses verdammte Frettchen," knurrte Ron. 

„Da fällt mir ein, dass ich für dieses _verdammte Frettchen _noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen muss," erinnerte sich Blaise, „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute einkaufen gehen?"

„Großartige Idee, ich muss auch noch was für Harry und Hermione besorgen," meinte Ron, „Gehen wir gleich los?"

„Willst du dich nicht vorher umziehen?", fragte Blaise und wies auf Rons Pyjama. 

„Er kann auch so gehen," meinte Zabini, der in die Küche gestürmt war und verzweifelt nach einem Kaffee suchte, „Dann denken unsere Nachbarn, dass wir Zabinis einen Faible für merkwürdige Partner haben."

„Ich denke, dass ich es doch lieber bevorzugen würde, wenn man mich nicht für verrückt hält, Professor," erwiderte Ron. 

„Devon," meinte Zabini. 

„Bitte?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Nenn mich Devon," schlug Zabini vor, „Klingt doch blöd, wenn der Freund meines Sohnes mich andauernd Professor nennt...aber im Unterricht bleiben wir bei Professor!"

„Ron und ich gehen einkaufen! Sollen wir dir was mitbringen?", fragte Blaise seinen Vater. 

„Ein paar _Hewpfok- Blätter _wären nett," antwortete Zabini, „Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie nervenaufreibend deine Mutter sein kann."

„Ron! Gehen wir?," Blaise war schon fast aus der Tür, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein: „Agnes ist bei Amelia! Vergiss nicht sie wieder abzuholen!"

„Bin ich deine Mutter?", murmelte Zabini und trank noch eine Tasse Kaffee. 

„Was sind _Hewpfok- Blätter_?", fragte Ron neugierig, als sie sich auf der Treppe befanden. 

„Du solltest in Kräuterkunde besser aufpassen," tadelte ihn Blaise, „Aus _Hewpfok- Blätter _kann man einen Tee gegen Kopfweh brauen..."

„Davon habe ich noch nie was gehört," meinte Ron, „Mom hat immer diese Tabletten der Muggel verwendet, wenn einer von uns Kopfweh hatte. Spiritus oder so ähnlich."

„A**spirin**," verbesserte ihn Blaise, „Die meisten Zauberer verwenden lieber diese, weil _Hewpfok- Blätter _seht selten und..." Blaise brach verlegen ab, aber Ron wusste, was dieser sagen wollte: Selten und Teuer!

Kein Wunder, dass er diese Blätter noch nie gesehen hatte. 

„Dad ist in der Küche, Agnes bei einer Freundin und Mom versteckt sich wahrscheinlich im Gewächshaus, weil sie dort immer ist, wenn Dad sie zurecht gewiesen hat," sagte Blaise plötzlich, „Kommst du mit?"

„Wohin?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Duschen," antwortete Blaise grinsend, „Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet."

„**Nur** Duschen?", erkundigte sich Ron. 

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern," klagte Blaise. 

„Mir ist das nur unangenehm, wenn uns jemand erwischen könnte," meinte Ron. 

„Und wie war das in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?...Oder in der großen Halle?...Oder in McGonagalls Klassenraum?...Im Lehrerzimmer?...Am Quidditch- Feld?...Im Mädchenschlafsaal?...In Potters Bett?...In Filchs Büro?...Im Bad der..."

„Ist ja schon gut," unterbrach Ron den Redefluss seines Slytherins und versuchte verzweifelt zu ignorieren, dass er wieder einmal rot geworden war, bei den Erinnerungen, die Blaise so eben geweckt hatte. 

„Dann eben nicht," grummelte Blaise und öffnete die weiße Tür, die in eines der Badezimmer führte. 

Ron rollte innerlich mit den Augen, bevor er in das Gästezimmer zu seinen Sachen ging. 

Er wühlte in seiner Truhe um etwas zu finden, das nicht gleich _Gryffindor_ oder _arm _schrie, aber ohne Erfolg. 

„Ich gebe es auf," seufzte Ron, „Ich habe einfach nichts anderes."

Er entschied sich für eine neuwirkende Gryffindor- Uniform, da es das Einzige war, das nicht verschlissen, verwaschen oder zu klein wirkte. 

Er verließ das Zimmer mit der Uniform in der Hand und wollte gerade in Blaises Zimmer gehen, als er es sich noch ein mal anders überlegte und vorsichtig die weiße Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete. 

Er versuchte die teure Einrichtung zu ignorieren und schritt geradewegs zu Blaise, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Dusche stand und sich soeben die Haare shampoonierte.

Langsam entkleidete er sich und stieg zu Blaise unter die Dusche. 

„Ich habe gewusst, dass du kommst," sagte Blaise ohne sich Umzudrehen. 

„Du kennst mich eben zu gut," murmelte Ron und schmiegte sich an den Slytherin. 

Blaise drehte sich um und schon küsste ihn Ron verlangend. 

„Und wenn jemand kommt?", fragte Blaise grinsend. 

„Pech," meinte Ron und küsste ihn abermals. 

„Woher kommt der plötzliche Mut?", neckte ihn Blaise. 

„Gryffindor!", antwortete Ron einfach. 

„Weißt du eigentlich wie hübsch du bist," gurrte Blaise und strich Ron eine rote Haarsträhne hinter das linke Ohr. 

Wie auf Kommando wurde Ron knallrot. 

„So hübsch," Blaise küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er seine Hände über Rons Körper gleiten ließ. 

Der rothaarige Gryffindor stöhnte leise, als Blaise wie zufällig sein Glied berührte. 

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte ihn Blaise neckend. 

Ron zog ihn als Antwort nur noch näher an sich und küsste ihn abermals. 

„Und wie gefällt dir das?", fragte Blaise und streichelte Rons Glied mit mehr Druck. 

„Man könnte es noch steigern," nuschelte Ron grinsend. 

„Sieh mal an...jetzt ist er nicht mehr so schüchtern," lächelte Blaise amüsiert, „Jetzt will er sogar mehr."

Er küsste Ron kurz und flüsterte ihm dann Liebesschwüre ins Ohr, bevor er sich küssend am Körper des Gryffindors hinunterarbeitete. 

Kurz bevor er ihn in den Mund nahm, öffnete sich plötzlich die Badezimmertür und Mrs. Zabini betrat den Raum. 

„Blaise? Tom?", fragte sie geschockt. 

„Hi Mom," sagte Blaise leise. 

„Devon...," kreischte seine Mutter und rannte aus dem Badezimmer. 

Rons Erregung war in Sekundenschnelle verflogen und er starrte Blaise einfach nur geschockt an.

„Oh Scheiße," fluchte Blaise, schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und folgte seiner Mutter; Ron tat es ihm gleich und als er im Gang ankam, war schon Zabini bei seiner völlig geschockten Frau angekommen. 

„Devon...Devon...du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade gesehen habe," stammelte Mrs. Zabini. 

„Was denn?", fragte Zabini. 

„....Ich weiß nicht mehr," antwortete Mrs. Zabini bedrückt. 

„Muss ja fürchterlich wichtig gewesen sein," murmelte Zabini. 

„Was war wichtig?", fragte Mrs. Zabini verwirrt. 

„Nichts Schatz...wie wäre es, wenn du mal nach Demi schaust," schlug Zabini vor. 

„Ich habe sie gerade erst gesehen," meinte Mrs. Zabini und drehte sich um. 

„Demi?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Unser Hund," erklärte Blaise. 

„Deine Mutter wird von Tag zu Tag merkwür...," Zabini betrachtete jetzt zum ersten Mal die beiden Jungen, die nur in Handtüchern bekleidet auf dem Gang standen. 

„Sie wollte mir doch nicht gerade mitteilen, dass sie ihren Sohn in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Situation erwischt hat?", fragte Zabini an Blaise gewandt. 

„Aber nein," antwortete Blaise grinsend, „Was du schon wieder denkst!"

„Nicht?...Na ja, dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß," Er ließ offen ob das eine Anspielung auf die Dusche oder den Shopping-Trip war. 

Ron huschte so schnell er konnte in Blaises Zimmer und zögerte keine Minute um sich anzuziehen. 

„Und jetzt ist er wieder schüchtern," seufzte Blaise, als er kurz nach Ron sein Zimmer betrat. 

„Deine Mutter hat uns gerade erwischt, als wir...als wir..."

„Sprich es ruhig aus," unterbrach ihn Blaise grinsend. 

„Du weißt was ich meine," murmelte Ron beschämt. 

„Und? Wo ist das Problem?", fragte Blaise. 

„Es kann sehr abturnend sein, wenn deine Mutter in so einem Moment hinein kommt," verteidigte sich Ron. 

„Sie hat es doch schon vergessen," erwiderte Blaise. 

„Du bist unverbesserlich," seufzte Ron und bemerkte plötzlich eine Eule, die auf Blaises Balkon landete. 

Er öffnete die Balkontür und die Eule ließ einen Brief über Ron fallen, bevor sie wieder hinaus flog. 

„Von wem ist der?", fragte Blaise neugierig. 

„Hermione," antwortete Ron, nachdem er den Absender betrachtet hatte. 

„Was schreibt sie denn?", erkundigte sich Blaise und zog sich nun ebenfalls an. 

Ron öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

                                    _Hi Ron!_

_                                    Wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Zeit bei Blaise._

_                                    Nebenbei, grüß ihn von mir._

_                                    Du wirst dich vielleicht wundern, warum ich dir schreibe, aber ich _

_                                    muss es jemanden schreiben und ich will nicht Harry damit belästigen, _

_                                    da er wohl genug Probleme mit Malfoy haben wird. _

_                                    Kannst du dir die beiden alleine im Schloss vorstellen?_

„Die werden gar nicht mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer gehen," warf Blaise ein. 

                                    _Nun...ich weiß gar nicht wie ich beginnen soll. _

_                                    Also vorne weg: Viktor und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen!_

_                                    Er ist mit mir nach Hause gefahren, da er nicht extra nach Bulgarien _

_                                    fahren wollte(jetzt kann er das zwar auch, aber was soll's?)_

_                                    Meine Eltern haben ihn unser Gästezimmer gegeben, weil sie es nicht _

_                                    so gerne sehen, wenn ein Junge bei mir im Zimmer schläft._

_                                    Und weißt du was passiert ist?_

_                                    Wir sind erst eine Nacht daheim und schon...ich habe mitten in der _

_                                    Nacht Geräusche aus seinem Zimmer gehört und da bin ich hinein_

_                                    gestürmt. Und weißt du was war? _

_                                    Er hatte eine wildfremde Frau bei sich._

_                                    Im Haus meiner Eltern; im Zimmer gleich neben meinen._

_                                    Ich habe mich sofort von ihm getrennt und ihn raus geschmissen, doch_

_                                    jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr ob das so richtig war. _

_                                    Es sind drei Stunden vergangen und ich vermisse ihn schon _

_                                    fürchterlich. _

_                                    Könntest du mir bestätigen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung_

_gewesen ist mit ihm Schluss zu machen, sonst ändere ich wahrscheinlich meine Entscheidung und nehme das nächste Flugzeug nach Bulgarien. _

_                                                            Schöne Grüße, Hermione!_

„Ist sie etwas verrückt?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Nein, sie ist einfach nur Hermione," antwortete Ron und begann seine Antwort an das Mädchen zu schreiben. 

TBC


	4. Shopping

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Kommentar: Dieses Mal ging es etwas schneller mit dem Teil, dafür wird der nächste wahrscheinlich wieder länger dauern.

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer TheSnitch, anettemargarete, moonshine88 und Amy. *allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

Es war kurz vor Mittag als die beiden Jungen die Villa der Zabinis verließen. 

Blaise hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie ja in der Stadt zu Mittag essen konnten und nach dem sich Ron an Mrs. Zabinis Kochkünste erinnerte, hatte er begeistert zugestimmt. 

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Ron, als sie mit Demi, dem Berner Sennenhund der Zabinis, durch die überfüllten Straßen der Stadt gingen. 

Scheinbar war der ganzen Stadt eingefallen, dass sie noch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen mussten, da man fürchterlich aufpassen musste, um nicht geschupst oder von einem Pferd zertrampelt zu werden. 

„Rowen's Town," antwortete Blaise, „Liegt in der Nähe von Godric's Hollow!"

„Kenne ich auch nicht," murmelte Ron. 

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Idee, was du Potter und Granger schenkst?", wollte Blaise wissen. 

„Hermione ein paar Taschentücher und Harry...ich habe keine Ahnung," gestand Ron. 

„Ein paar Taschentücher?", fragte Blaise amüsiert.

„Na ja, sie hat doch mit Krum Schluss gemacht, also wird sie die wohl brauchen," erklärte Ron seinen Gedankenzug. 

Blaise schmunzelte nur darüber und schritt geradewegs zu _Druidas Kräuterapotheke, _einem hölzernen Gebäude, dessen Außenmauer mit Muscheln und Efeu verziert war. 

„Was schenkst du eigentlich dem Frettchen?", erkundigte sich Ron und folgte Blaise durch einen seidenen Vorhang in das Innere der Apotheke. 

Druida, eine winzige Hexe( sie erinnerte Ron an Professor Flitwick) mit langen grauen Haaren und alten zerlöcherten Kleider erklärte gerade einem Zauberer die Nebenwirkungen eines Potenzfördernden Krautes, doch als sie Blaise entdeckte, ließ sie den Zauberer einfach stehen und umarmte Blaise glücklich. 

„Blaise, wie schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen. Lass dich anschauen," Sie drehte ihn mehrmals um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. 

„Und dieser junge Mann ist?", fragte sie als sie Ron sah. 

„Ron Weasley," stellte Blaise den rothaarigen Gryffindor vor, „Er ist mein Freund!"

„Soll ich bei dem Ausdruck Freund _Oho_ sagen und dir gratulieren oder ist es nur ein einfacher Schulfreund?", wollte Druida wissen. 

„Du kannst _Oho_ sagen und mir gratulieren," meinte Blaise grinsend. 

„Oho," sagte Druida und umarmte Blaise gleich nochmals, „Ich gratuliere dir...uh...und Demi hast du auch mitgebracht." Sie knuffte die Hündin einmal und wandte sich dann wieder Blaise zu: „Was kann ich für dich tun? Aphrodisiaka? Konzentrationsmittelchen? Beruhigungstropfen?"

Beim letzten Wort war ihre Stimme sehr besorgt geworden und als Blaise sie sofort stoppte, fragte sich Ron, ob es nicht einiges gab, das er nicht von Blaise wusste. 

„Ich brauche _Hewpfok-Kräuter_," unterbrach Blaise die winzige Hexe. 

„_Hewpfok-Kräuter?_", fragte diese erstaunt, „Schon so früh in eurer Beziehung? Das ist aber kein gutes Zeichen!"

„Für meinen Vater," verbesserte Blaise. 

„Ach so? Das wundert mich nicht. Wie viel?", erkundigte sie sich. 

„Wie immer," antwortete Blaise und Druida verschwand in den hinteren Teil ihres Ladens. 

„Dein Vater braucht wohl ziemlich oft diese Kräuter?", fragte Ron. 

„Wenn du mit meiner Mutter zusammen wärest, würdest du ihn verstehen," meinte Blaise.

„Warum hat sie dich nach Beruhigungstropfen gefragt?", wollte Ron wissen. 

„Ach nicht so wichtig...das ist schon ewig her...und...ach...es ist wirklich nicht wichtig," wich Blaise stotternd aus. 

Ron fragte nicht weiter, aber machte sich im Stillen eine Notiz dieses Thema nochmals anzusprechen. 

Druida kehrte mit einer kleinen braunen Tüte zurück. 

„20 Gramm _Hewpfok-Kräuter_! Das macht dann zehn Galleonen!"

Blaise zahlte die zehn Galleonen und nach einer weiteren Umarmung Druidas verließen sie die Apotheke. 

„Ist die immer so?", fragte Ron amüsiert. 

„Als ich noch klein war, hat sie immer auf mich aufgepasst, wenn meine Eltern ausgegangen sind," erklärte Blaise, „Und sie ist immer so anhänglich, wenn ihr Mann nicht aus Hogwarts kommt!"

„Hogwarts?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„ Sie ist Flitwicks Frau. Druida Flitwick!", antwortete Blaise grinsend. 

„Nicht wirklich?"

„Doch...ich habe es auch nicht glauben können, bis ich den herzensguten Mister Flitwick auf einmal Professor nennen musste," erzählte Blaise. 

„Flitwick ist verheiratet?", staunte Ron. 

„Was dachtest du denn? Denkst du nur weil man Lehrer in Hogwarts ist, bekommt man keinen Partner?", fragte Blaise amüsiert. 

„Ich bezweifle, dass Snape jemanden hat," sagte Ron. 

„Der ist ein Sonderfall," erwiderte Blaise.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet," fiel auf einmal Ron ein, „Was schenkst du dem Frettchen?"

„Wahrscheinlich ein Buch," murmelte Blaise. 

„Ein Buch? Da war ja meine Idee mit den Taschentüchern noch origineller," meinte Ron. 

„Da gibt es aber einen gewaltigen Unterschied," sagte Blaise, „Granger will keine Taschentücher, aber Draco jammert schon seit Monaten, dass er das neueste Buch von _Friedrich Meerholdt _haben will."

„Kenne ich nicht," meinte Ron. 

„Das ist einer der berühmtesten Tränkemeister unserer Zeit und du kennst ihn nicht," empörte sich Blaise. 

„Ich interessiere mich nicht sonderlich für Zaubertränke," verteidigte sich Ron. 

„Interessierst du dich eigentlich für irgendein Fach?", fragte Blaise. 

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist sehr spannend," meinte Ron. 

„Mein Vater ist nicht da. Du musst nicht schleimen," sagte Blaise kühl. 

„Ich will doch gar nicht schleimen," versicherte Ron, „Aber das war immer schon mein Lieblingsfach...Okay, in den ersten zwei Jahren nicht, aber das lag wohl an den Lehrern."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Lockhart war doch großartig," scherzte Blaise, „Ein Meister seines Fachs."

„Nein, Quirrel war das Genie," lachte Ron. 

„Hat er sich bei euch auch in die Hose gemacht, wenn man ihn auf Vampire ansprach?", fragte Blaise. 

„Nein, bei uns hat er nur den Stein der Weisen für Du-weißt-schon-wen stehlen wollen," antwortete Ron ernst. 

„Wenn's ihn glücklich macht," Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Jeder braucht ein Hobby...Zum Beispiel: Pansy. Sie malt ununterbrochen...und jetzt hat sie ihre Leidenschaft für Aktportraits entdeckt. Weißt du eigentlich, wie es bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht? Crabbe und Goyle sitzen nackt auf einem Sofa und lassen sich von ihr malen. Kein schöner Anblick und...ich tratsche wieder, nicht?"

Ron nickte und Blaise seufzte laut: „Könntest du mich bitte jedes Mal ermahnen, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind und ich zu tratschen beginne?"

„Klar, mach ich," versprach Ron, „Ich will ja nicht, dass dich die anderen Slytherins deswegen meucheln."

Demi begann plötzlich zu knurren und die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen richtete sich auf einen Schäferhund, der an einer Stange außerhalb eines riesigen Buchgeschäftes angeleint worden war. 

„Demi...das ist doch nur Zickzack," beruhigte Blaise seine Hündin. 

„Zickzack?", fragte Ron amüsiert. 

„Ravenclaws sind zwar als sehr klug bekannt, aber im Namengeben sind sie miserabel," erklärte Blaise. 

„Ravenclaws?", wunderte sich Ron, doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet als Terry Boot, Ravenclaws Vertrauensschüler aus dem Geschäft und zu Zickzack trat. 

„Hi Terr," grüßte Blaise den Ravenclaw, „Besorgst du noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke?"

Terry blickte die beiden erstaunt an, bevor er sie ebenfalls grüßte und antwortete: „Ja, aber leider hat Druida meinen ganzen Zeitplan durcheinander gebracht. Diese alte Verrückte hat mich über eine Stunde umarmt. Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, was Professor Flitwick an ihr findet."

„Da gibt es ein einfaches Mittel dagegen," meinte Blaise, „Du musst einfach nur was kaufen oder ihr deinen Freund vorstellen."

„Hi Ron," grüßte Terry nun den Gryffindor, „Du besuchst Blaise? Werden deine Eltern nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn du zu Weihnachten nicht bei ihnen bist?"

„Die können mich mal," knurrte Ron. 

„Ah ja...die mögen das mit Blaise nicht," erinnerte sich Terry an die vielen Heuler, die täglich in der großen Halle losgegangen waren. 

„Und wie läuft es mit dir und Hannah? Ihr wart doch zusammen am Weihnachtsball?", erkundigte sich Blaise. 

„Könnte nicht besser sein," meinte Terry, „...hört mal, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, aber wollt ihr nicht kommen? Ich veranstalte heute Abend eine Party! Meine Eltern sind nicht daheim und das muss man doch nützen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Blaise an Ron gewandt. 

„Klar, wir kommen gerne," antwortete Ron auf Terrys Frage. 

„Prima, dann bis heute Abend," Terry löste die Leine seines Hundes von der Stange und verschwand in der Menschenmasse. 

„Weißt du überhaupt wo er wohnt?", fragte Ron nun Blaise. 

„Aber sicher...ich kenne alle Häuser der hier wohnenden Hogwartsschüler," antwortete Blaise. 

„Gibt es davon etwa viele hier?", wollte Ron wissen. 

„Na ja wenige sind es nicht," meinte Blaise, „Wen gibt es den du kennst?" Er überlegte kurz und dann sagte er: „Angelina Johnson wohnt zum Beispiel nur fünf Minuten von mir entfernt...oder Wood, der wohnt gleich da oben in einem Apartment..." Er zeigte auf ein fünfstöckiges Haus, gleich neben _Druidas Kräuteraphotke, „_...und dann gibt es noch...Ach, du wirst sie sowieso heute Abend bei der Party sehen. Terry wird sicher sämtliche Hogwartsschüler einladen."

„Ist das hier eigentlich eine reine Zaubererstadt?", fragte Ron, als er über den Dächern der Häuser Kinder auf ihren Besen fliegen sah. 

„Für Zauberer und Squibs," antwortete Blaise und betrachtete nun selbst die Kinder, „Wieso? Wolltest du mit dem Besen einkaufen fliegen?"

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das möglich wäre, hätte ich das sofort gemacht," sagte Ron begeistert. 

Blaise schüttelte nur amüsiert seinen Kopf, bevor er in das Buchgeschäft dicht gefolgt von Ron trat. 

Der Slytherin schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte, da er sofort durch einen Torbogen in die Abteilung für _Zaubertränke _schritt. 

„He," machte ihn Ron auf ein dickes Buch aufmerksam, „Das ist der Vita- Trank und sieh nur er ist verbilligt. Nur noch 2500 Galleonen." Der Sarkasmus sprühte regelrecht heraus. 

„So sieht das Buch aus?", wunderte sich Blaise, „Aber so eines haben wir daheim."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ron begeistert, „Dann können wir ja doch diesen blöden Trank für Snape brauen."

„Wenn sich das noch ausgeht," murmelte Blaise.

„Aber sicher...Hey, ist das nicht das Buch, das du suchst," lenkte Ron ab und zeigte auf ein blaues Buch mit dem Titel _Wir leben durch Wasser; Wasser ist ein Zaubertrank_ von _Friedrich Meerholdt._

„Nein," antwortete Blaise, „Das war sein erstes und fürchterlich schlecht. 500 Seiten und er hat nur über Wasser philosophiert."

„Suchen sie das neueste Werk Meerholdts?", fragte eine junge Verkäuferin hilfsbereit. 

 Blaise nickte und sie führte ihn zu einem Regal mit grünen Büchern, die den Titel _Bluttränke oder wie das Lebenselixier in Zaubertränke Wunder vollbringen kann _trugen. 

„Seine Titeln sind nie besonders umwerfend," flüsterte Blaise zu Ron, der nur zustimmend nicken konnte, als er einige andere Buchtiteln Meerholdts las. 

Blaise zahlte 8 Galleonen für das Buch und kurz danach verließen sie das Geschäft wieder. 

Inzwischen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen und Ron wirkte nun wie ein Fliegenpilz mit den weißen Schneeflocken auf seinen roten Haaren. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich Harry kaufen soll," jammerte Ron, als sie bei mehreren Auslagen geschaut hatten. 

Das was Harry gefallen würde, konnte er sich nicht leisten und das er sich leisten konnte, sah aus als hätte es einen von Nevilles Zaubertränke probiert. 

„Dann kauf ihm nichts," schlug Blaise vor, „Und versprich ihm nur etwas."

„Was? Soll ich ihm versprechen mich mit dem Frettchen zu vertragen?", fragte Ron sarkastisch. 

„Zum Beispiel," stimmte Blaise zu. 

„Klingt gar nicht mal so übel," überlegte Ron, „Damit bräuchte ich ihm nichts kaufen, aber er hat trotzdem was davon...und Hermione bekommt einfach Taschentücher und basta."

Der letzte Teil war ihm erst wieder eingefallen, als er in einer Auslage einen Stapel Taschentücher und daneben _–70%_ schweben sah. 

„Dann kauf aber ein Stofftaschentuch und male es selbst an," meinte Blaise, „Agnes müsste irgendwo Farben dafür haben."

„Dafür dass du reich bist, fällt dir ziemlich viel ein um Geld zu sparen," grinste Ron und ging in den Laden um nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten mit einem Stofftaschentuch für fünf Sickel den Laden wieder zu verlassen. 

„Ich kann zwar nicht malen, aber Hermione freut sich immer über etwas persönliches," sagte Ron, während sie die belebten Straßen weiter erforschten, „Ich könnte _Stirb Krum Stirb _in großer Schrift hinauf schreiben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie darüber so begeistert wäre," meinte Blaise. 

„Ich könnte auch B.ELFE.R hinauf schreiben," überlegte Ron, doch seine Überlegungen wurden durch sein Magenknurren unterbrochen. 

„Und das war das Startsignal für ein Restaurant," lachte Blaise und zog den leicht rotgewordenen Gryffindor in ein kleines Restaurant am Ende der Straße.

Die Außenmauer des Restaurants wirkte wie ein Sternenhimmel und Ron konnte schwören, dass er eine Sternschnuppe an einem Fenster vorbeizischen gesehen hatte. 

_Zum strahlenden Stern_ konnte Ron noch den Namen des Restaurants lesen, bevor Blaise die Halbmondförmige Tür öffnete und das Restaurant betrat. 

„Blaise," grüßte ihn eine junge Kellnerin erfreut und küsste ihn auf die Wange. 

„Hi Tricca," begrüßte Blaise die Kellnerin zurück, „Hättest du einen Tisch für zwei in der Milchstraße?"

„Für zwei?", fragte sie erstaunt und erblickte erst da Ron. 

„Blaise, du Schlingel! Du hast mir nicht geschrieben, dass du dir einen Kerl angelacht hast," schmollte Tricca gespielt. 

„Tricca, das ist Ron. Ron, das ist Tricca," stellte Blaise die beiden einander vor, „Tricca ist meine Schwester."

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt. 

„Tricca Zabini, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen," Tricca schüttelte begeistert Rons Hand. 

„Auch wenn dich Blaise in keinen seiner Briefe erwähnt hat," fügte Tricca hinzu und strafte Blaise mit einem eisigen Blick. 

„Ich habe auch nicht gewusst, dass er eine Schwester hat," meinte Ron und betrachtete die Kellnerin genauer. 

Jetzt wo er es wusste, erkannte er deutlich die Ähnlichkeit mit Blaise. 

Sie hatte die selben blauen Augen und auch die selben schwarzen Haare, die sie gerade zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte, bei dem sich ein paar Strähnen lösten und auf ihren Nacken fielen. 

„Ich nehme an, dass du ihm von Agnes erzählt hast," grummelte Tricca beleidigt. 

„Die wohnt ja auch mit mir in einem Haus," verteidigte sich Blaise, „Ich hätte ihm nicht lange einreden können, dass das kleine Mädchen, das er sieht nur eine Halluzination ist."

„Du wirst wie Dad," sagte Tricca. 

„Werde ich nicht," widersprach Blaise. 

„Oh doch. Er vergisst auch leidenschaftlich gerne, dass er eine Tochter hat," entgegnete Tricca. 

„Okay! Auszeit," bat Blaise, „Hör zu, ich habe ihn dir doch vorgestellt. Ich hätte in jedes Restaurant der Stadt gehen können, aber von den 135 habe ich deines gewählt. Warum wohl? Also reg dich nicht auf."

„Hast ja recht," seufzte Tricca, „Ein Tisch für zwei in der Milchstraße? Kommt mit!"

Sie führte die beiden an einem Saal vorbei, in dem von der Decke Sternschnuppen regneten, bis zu einem Teil im Restaurant, der über und über mit Sternen verziert war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Dad jetzt in Hogwarts arbeiten würde," sagte Tricca plötzlich, „Und? Wie viele Lehrerinnen hat er schon flachgelegt?"

„Was ich bis jetzt weiß, sind es zwei," antwortete Blaise, als ob sie nur über das Wetter reden würden. 

„Vektor und Sinistra?", vermutete Tricca. 

„Ne," gluckste Blaise, „Trelawney und Sprout!"

„Hat sich sein Geschmack um 180° gedreht?", fragte Tricca amüsiert. 

„Ich nehme an, er arbeitet sich von den Hässlichen zu den Schönen vor," sagte Blaise. 

„Bin ja gespannt, wie lange er für McGonagall benötigt," kicherte Tricca und stoppte an einem Zweiertisch mit Blick auf die Straße. 

„Macht es euch schon mal gemütlich, während ich die Speisekarten hole," sagte Tricca und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du eine Schwester hast?", fragte Ron anklagend, als sie sich setzten. 

„Macht der Gewohnheit," antwortete Blaise schulternzuckend. 

Ron konnte nicht mehr fragen, was er damit meinte, da Tricca mit zwei Speisekarten zurück gekommen war. 

„Ich kümmere mich nur noch um eine Familie im Skorpion, dann bin ich sofort wieder da," sagte Tricca und verschwand abermals. 

„Was meinst du mit Macht der Gewohnheit?", konnte Ron nun seine Frage stellen. 

„Dad will nicht, dass man über sie redet," erklärte Blaise, während er die Karte studierte, „Er hat ihr immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie Anfang des siebten Jahres die Schule abgebrochen hat..."

„Das ist doch kein Grund," meinte Ron. 

„...vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie Mom immer wieder erzählt hat, dass Dad sie betrügt und das auch einmal lautstark im Ministerium gebrüllt hat. Mom hat das zwar wieder vergessen, aber Dad hat ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant," sagte Blaise, „Faktum ist, dass Tricca und Dad schon seit zwei Jahren kein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben."

„Das muss schlimm für sie sein," meinte Ron. 

„Ach! Ich weiß nicht! Immerhin ist sie erst 19 und hat schon ihr eigenes Restaurant und..."

„Moment, der Laden hier gehört deiner Schwester?", fragte Ron erstaunt. 

„So ist es," antwortete Tricca für ihren Bruder, „Also, habt ihr euch entschieden?"

„Das Übliche," bestellte Blaise. 

„Ähm...das Tagesmenü," sagte Ron, da er keinen Blick in die Karte geworfen hatte und ihm nichts anderes einfiel. 

„Kommt sofort," meinte Tricca und war schon wieder verschwunden. 

Ron fragte sich, ob diese Frau auch einmal ruhig sitzen konnte. 

Nach einer viertel Stunde kehrte Tricca mit einem Tablett voller Speisen zurück. 

„Also, für meinen süßen Bruder gibt es einen Mulivitaminsaft und Geflügelsalat und sein ebenso süßer Freund bekommt eine Gemüsesuppe, ein Pfeffersteak mit Kroketten und einen Special Drink."

„Oho...du hättest ein Getränk bestellen sollen," gluckste Blaise, als Tricca sich anderen Gästen zuwandte. 

„Warum?" fragte Ron verwirrt und nahm einen Schluck des leicht orangewirkenden Getränkes, den er am liebsten wieder ausgespuckt hätte. 

„Und? Was ist es? Zitrone und Artischocke?", riet Blaise. 

„Banane und Karotte," antwortete Ron. 

„Du kannst bei mir mittrinken," bot Blaise an.

„Danke...", Ron löffelte stillschweigend seine Suppe, während er das Treiben auf der Straße beobachtete. 

Demi lag an Blaises Beinen und schlief friedlich.

„Jetzt habe ich für Harry und Hermione Geschenke besorgt, also brauche ich nur noch für..." Ron brach ab, da er Blaises starren Blick auf sich bemerkte. 

„Du kaufst doch nichts für mich?", fragte Blaise besorgt. 

„Ähm doch...ich finde schon und ich habe auch ziemlich viel gespart mit den anderen Weihnachtsgeschenken, also...," stotterte Ron. 

„Also was? Hast du zehn Sickel übrig?", fragte Blaise sarkastisch. 

Ron war sprachlos; so wie Blaise das sagte, klang er sehr nach Draco Malfoy, wenn dieser sich über Rons Familie lustig machte. 

„Ron," Blaises Stimme wurde wieder sanfter, „Weasleys sind arm. Stockarm! Sie müssen jeden Knut zweimal umdrehen, bevor sie ihn ausgeben...Also, versuch es nicht, andauernd zu verstecken."

„Ich...ich...weiß nicht, was du meinst," brachte Ron stockend heraus. 

„Ach?", Blaise zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Und ich nehme an, du hast nur eine Gryffindor- Uniform angezogen, weil du gegenüber deinem Haus so loyal bist!"

Ron schwieg; Blaise hatte es also bemerkt. 

„Ron, ich liebe dich," sagte Blaise ernst, „Und zwar so wie du bist. Und wenn ich deine Familie kennen lerne, wenn die mich mal akzeptieren, nehme ich an, dass ich sie auch mag. Weil wer jemanden wie dich aufziehen kann, kann gar nicht böse sein..."

„Blaise," lächelte Ron glücklich. 

„Ich liebe dich wirklich," sagte Blaise fast schon beschwörend, „Mir ist es ziemlich egal, ob du arm oder reich bist..."

„Hör auf, sonst muss ich noch heulen," bat Ron. 

„Dann kauf mir nichts," meinte Blaise. 

„Aber...," begann Ron zögerlich, „Ich werde mir etwas merkwürdig vorkommen, wenn du mir etwas schenkst und ich habe nichts für dich."

„Dann kaufen wir uns beide das gleiche," schlug Blaise plötzlich vor. 

„Was? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Blaise antwortete nicht, sondern blickte auf ein Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Tattoos! Zwei zum Preis von einen! _angebracht war.

Ron folgte seinem Blick und sagte atemlos: „Nein! Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

TBC


	5. Pflück die Blumen

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Kommentar: Nach einer halben Ewigkeit geht es weiter, aber es hat einen Grund warum ich hier nicht so schnell weiterschreibe, den ihr aber erst später erfahren werdet.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer blub, Zwerg, Amunet, Queen of Nightfever, Fionella, haunted-jess, DarkStrike, Kirilein, Akuma no Amy, hermy24 und sunnylein. *allefestknuddel*

***************************************************************************

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dazu überredet hast," sagte Ron zum hundertsten Mal als sie zurück zur Zabini Villa gingen. 

„Dann fang endlich an es zu glauben," grinste Blaise und zog Rons Umhang ein wenig in die Höhe um seinen eigenen Namen in schwarz-grünen Lettern zu betrachten. 

„Ich finde es passt dir," meinte Blaise. 

„Meine Mutter wird mich töten," jammerte Ron. 

„Das hättest du dir vielleicht überlegen sollen, bevor du zugestimmt hast," sagte Blaise, während er das weiße Tor öffnete, das zum Grundstück der Zabinis führte. 

Sobald er es hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, ließ er Demi frei, die begeistert durch den großen Vorgarten hetzte. 

„Diese Hündin hat viel zu viel Energie," schmunzelte Blaise. 

„Du kennst doch Pigwidgeon, oder?", fragte Ron amüsiert. 

„Ja, das ist deine Eule, die gerade in dem Baum sitzt," antwortete Blaise und wies auf die Minieule, die auf dem Ast einer Fichte hin und her sprang. 

„Pig," rief Ron, „Komm runter!"

Doch die kleine Eule rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. 

„Wie hat er sich überhaupt befreien können?", wunderte sich Ron, „Er war doch in seinem Käfig."

„Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Mom ihn frei gelassen hat, weil sie dich für einen Eulendealer hält," gluckste Blaise. 

„Pig, komm da runter," brüllte Ron. 

Demi wollte ihn offenbar unterstützen, da sich die Hündin neben Ron setzte und lautstark zu bellen begann.

„Komm Demi," seufzte Blaise und streichelte die Hündin beruhigend, „Gehen wir ins Haus und lassen diese beiden Spinner allein."

„Hey warte," bat Ron. 

„Du wirst hier noch stundenlang stehen und ich habe nicht gerade Lust vor Terrys Party zu erfrieren," meinte Blaise. 

„Pig," rief Ron nun in einer unnatürlich zuckersüßen Stimme, „Wenn du runter kommst, darfst du einen Brief liefern."

Das wirkte, denn die kleine Eule erhob sich in die Luft und setzte sich auf Rons Schulter. 

„Dummes Vieh," murmelte Ron leise und packte die Eule damit sie nicht mehr davon fliegen konnte.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht ihn in eine Eulenschule zu stecken?", fragte Blaise, „Ich weiß, dass sie teuer sind, aber wenn du ihnen Pig zeigst, werden sie dich gratis mitmachen lassen."

„Das war nicht witzig," grummelte Ron. 

Blaise grinste nur, bevor er die Tür aufsperrte und sie in die warme Villa traten. 

Ron ließ Pig erst frei als die Tür hinter ihnen zu war und er sich versichert hatte, dass es keinen Fluchtweg für die kleine Eule gab. 

Pig flatterte zu der Treppe und ließ sich am Geländer nieder. 

„Blaise, Don ihr seid wieder da?", wurden sie von Mrs. Zabini begrüßt als sie die Küche betraten. 

„Ich habe Fischpastete gemacht," sagte sie stolz und zeigte auf eine Schüssel gräulichen Matsches. 

„Wir haben schon gegessen," antwortete Blaise schnell. 

„Ach?" Mrs. Zabini stellte die Schüssel in den Kühlschrank, „Wo denn?"

„_Zum strahlenden Stern_," antwortete Blaise, während er sich und Ron eine Tasse Kakao eingoss. 

Man konnte über Mrs. Zabinis Kochkünste vieles sagen, aber Kakao machte sie besser als alle Mütter der Welt. 

„Das kommt mir so bekannt vor," überlegte Mrs. Zabini, „Waren dein Vater und ich dort schon essen?"

„Es ist Triccas Restaurant," erinnerte Blaise seine Mutter. 

„Wer ist Tricca?", fragte Mrs. Zabini verwirrt. 

„Deine Tochter," antwortete Blaise. 

„Liebling, du bist ein Junge," sagte Mrs. Zabini mitfühlend, „Du bist nicht meine Tochter. Du bist mein Sohn."

„Das weiß ich," seufzte Blaise, „Aber deine Tochter..."

„Du bist mein **Sohn**," wiederholte Mrs. Zabini. 

„Tricca ist deine Tochter," versuchte es Blaise nochmals. 

„Unsinn," meinte Mrs. Zabini, „Daran würde ich mich erinnern. Ich vergesse doch nicht meine Kinder."

„Warte mal kurz," bat Blaise und stürmte aus der Küche. 

„So Tom," begann Mrs. Zabini und setzte sich gegenüber Ron an den Küchentisch, „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Eliza Zabini..."

„Wir kennen uns schon," sagte Ron. 

„Ich bin Eliza Zabini...", wiederholte Mrs. Zabini. 

„Ich bin Ronald Weasley," stellte sich Ron vor. 

„Sehr erfreut Donald," sagte Mrs. Zabini und schüttelte ihm die Hand. 

„Und wie hast du Blaise kennen gelernt?", fragte Mrs. Zabini weiter. 

Zu Rons Glück kehrte in diesen Moment Blaise in die Küche zurück und legte ein dickes Fotoalbum auf den Tisch. 

„Was wird das?", fragte Mrs. Zabini verwirrt. 

Blaise blätterte kurz darin und zeigte ihr dann ein Foto auf dem Professor Zabini, Mrs. Zabini, Tricca und Blaise an einem Strand standen und freundlich in die Kamera winkten. 

„Wer ist das?", fragte Blaise und zeigte auf Tricca. 

„Das ist Tricca," antwortete Mrs. Zabini. 

„Und Tricca ist?", fragte Blaise weiter. 

„Meine Tochter..." Mrs. Zabinis Augen weiteten sich und sie murmelte: „Ich habe meine Tochter vergessen."

„Dann hätten wir das geklärt," meinte Blaise und ließ sich neben Ron nieder. 

„Pass auf, dass Devon dieses Album nicht findet," sagte Mrs. Zabini, „Du weißt was er von Tricca hält...auch wenn ich nicht mehr genau weiß, warum das so ist."

„Sie hat...," wollte Blaise beginnen, aber genau in diesem Moment tauchte Zabini in der Küche auf. 

„Dieses bescheuerte Ministerium," fluchte er und wedelte mit einem Brief in der Hand, „Die haben immer noch nicht kapiert, dass ich jetzt in Hogwarts arbeite..."

Blaise riss ihm den Brief aus den Händen und las ihn sich mehrmals durch um sicher zu gehen, ob dieser wirklich vom Ministerium war. 

Als er sich versichert hatte, dass es kein Liebesbrief war, gab er ihn seinem Vater zurück. 

„Was wollen sie denn, Schatz?", fragte Mrs. Zabini, während sie ihrem Mann eine Tasse Kakao reichte. 

„Ich soll ihnen bei einem Fall helfen," antwortete Zabini. 

„Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?", beschwerte sich Mrs. Zabini.

„Niemand, der meine Erfahrung und mein Talent hat," sagte Zabini und wandte sich an seinen Sohn: „Und was habt ihr heute vor?"

„Wir gehen zu Terry Boots Party," antwortete Blaise, „Seine Eltern sind nicht daheim und das muss man ausnützen." 

„Die Boots sind dann also tatsächlich in Mexiko," murmelte Mrs. Zabini, „Und ich dachte sie wollen nur angeben."

„An so etwas erinnert  sie sich, aber bei ihrer Tochter hat sie Probleme," flüsterte Blaise und Ron musste ein wenig glucksen. 

Aber scheinbar hatte Blaise nicht leise genug gesprochen, da Zabini sich sofort zu ihm drehte und zischte: „Was für eine Tochter? Wir haben keine Tochter..."

„Und Tricca ist dann wohl nur meine imaginäre Schwester," erwiderte Blaise ruhig, „Ich wollte kein Einzelkind sein, also habe ich sie einfach erfunden..."

Zabinis Blick fiel auf das Album und seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. 

„Warum existiert das noch?", fuhr er Blaise an, „Ich habe meine sämtliche Alben vernichtet."

„Ganz genau: Deine," antwortete Blaise, „Das ist meines."

„Gib es mir," befahl Zabini. 

„Nichts da," Blaise nahm das Album schützend in seine Arme, „Es gehört mir und wenn ich es behalten will, dann kannst du nichts dagegen tun."

„Oh doch," sagte Zabini kühl, „Gib es her oder du hast Hausarrest und dein kleiner Freund muss heim."

Ron starrte Professor Zabini ungläubig an. 

Das konnte dieser doch nicht ernst meinen?

Er wollte nicht nach Hause; er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf das Gekeife seiner Mutter. 

„Devon, das reicht," mischte sich Mrs. Zabini ein. 

„Was?", fragte Zabini verwirrt. 

Offensichtlich überraschte es ihn, dass seine Frau sich noch an das Gespräch erinnern konnte. 

„Ich sagte, das reicht," wiederholte Mrs. Zabini, „Ich habe auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Blaise hat keinen Hausarrest und Billy bleibt auch hier. Nur weil du dich wegen irgendetwas mit Tricca verstritten hast, muss nicht Blaise deinem Beispiel folgen, oder? Ich finde er hat das Recht dieses Album zu behalten."

„Vermutlich hast du recht," seufzte Zabini. 

„Bei was denn?", wunderte sich Mrs. Zabini. 

„Na was du gesagt hast," antwortete Zabini. 

„Ich habe nichts gesagt," widersprach Mrs. Zabini. 

Zabini rollte sichtbar mit den Augen und sagte: „So sehr ich diese Konversationen mit dir liebe, muss ich trotzdem los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

Er küsste sie sanft, bevor er in den Keller verschwand. 

„Und wer holt nun Agnes?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. 

„Sie ist schon wieder da," antwortete seine Mutter, „Sie ist hingefallen und hat sich das Knie aufgeschlagen..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. 

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage," beharrte Mrs. Zabini, während sie aus einem Regal ein Kochbuch heraus nahm und darin zu blättern begann. 

„Ich glaube wir sollten das lieber nachprüfen," wisperte Ron zu Blaise, der daraufhin zustimmend nickte. 

Sie hörten noch wie Mrs. Zabini mit sich selbst über das Abendessen diskutierte, bevor sie die Küche verließen. 

„Und das geht schon seit meiner Geburt so," seufzte Blaise. 

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und begegneten unterwegs Demi, die hechelnd hinunter rannte. 

„Riecht wahrscheinlich Moms Fischpastete," erklärte Blaise, „Frag mich nicht warum, aber sie liebt die."

Ron gluckste ein wenig. 

So konnte Mrs. Zabini immerhin einen in ihrer Familie mit ihren nicht vorhandenen Kochkünsten erfreuen. 

Blaise führte ihn zu einer rosaroten Tür an der mit roten Buchstaben der Name _Agnes_ angebracht war. 

Er klopfte vorsichtig und wartete auf die Bestätigung seiner Cousine, bevor er die Tür öffnete. 

„Hi Süße," grüßte er das kleine Mädchen freundlich. 

„Hallo Blaise," grüßte sie mit verweinter Stimme zurück. 

Rons Mund blieb offen stehen, als er das Zimmer des Mädchens sah. 

Blaise hatte untertrieben als er Agnes' Zimmer mit Hogwarts Gewächshäusern verglichen hatte. 

Es gab keinen Zentimeter an dem nicht irgendetwas blumenartiges war. 

An den Wänden waren Rosen gemalt, der Boden wirkte wie eine Blumenwiese, die Kästen waren mit Blumen verziert, das Bett ebenfalls und auf jedem Fleck stand eine große Vase mit langstieligen Sonnenblumen. 

Agnes lag in ihrem Bett und hatte sich halb unter der Decke vergraben. 

Nur ihr Kopf guckte noch heraus. 

„Du hattest einen Unfall?", fragte Blaise mitfühlend und setzte sich auf Agnes' Bett. 

Ron stellte sich einfach daneben und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihn die Blüten der Sonnenblumen berührten. 

„Ich bin hingefallen," schniefte das Mädchen, „Und Tante Ellis Salbe funktioniert nicht. Es tut noch immer weh."

„Was für eine Salbe?", fragte Blaise misstrauisch. 

„Die aus dem Kühlraum," antwortete Agnes, „Das kleine Rechteck in der grünen Dose..."

„Das ist Butter," rief Blaise entsetzt, „Kein Wunder, dass es nicht funktioniert."

„Bei Gnombissen funktioniert es," mischte sich Ron ein. 

„Tatsächlich?" Blaise hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. 

„Ja," bestätigte Ron, „Mom hat das immer bei meinen Geschwistern und mir verwendet..."

„Seid ihr etwa so arm, dass ihr euch keine Salbe leisten könnt?", kicherte Agnes und Rons Blick verdüsterte sich sofort. 

Daran hatte er nie gedacht!

Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter nur so merkwürdige Behandlungsmethoden erfunden, weil sie sich nichts anderes leisten konnten. 

„Das war nicht nett, Agnes," sagte Blaise streng und streichelte mit seiner Hand zärtlich über Rons, der ihn daraufhin ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. 

„Tut mir leid, Tom," entschuldigte sich Agnes. 

„Brav," lobte Blaise seine Cousine, „Okay, warte kurz. Ich hole die echte Salbe."

Er küsste Ron auf die Wange und verließ danach das Zimmer. 

„Setz dich doch," bot das Mädchen an, worauf sich Ron erleichtert auf das Bett setzte. 

Er betrachtete die Bettwäsche interessiert. 

Es waren hauptsächlich Orchideen auf ihr, die sich wie im Wind bewegten.

„Nettes Zimmer," sagte er ein wenig hilflos. 

„Ich liebe Blumen," erklärte ihm Agnes. 

„Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten," meinte Ron sarkastisch. 

„Du bist in Gryffindor?", wunderte sich Agnes und tippte auf das Wappen an seinem Umhang. 

„Ähm ja," antwortete Ron und fragte sich, wie oft er wohl noch erzählen musste in welchem Haus er war und wie er hieß. 

„Spielen wir was?", fragte Agnes bittend. 

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich Ron. 

Agnes beugte sich ein wenig über ihren Bettrand und zog eine kleine Schachtel unter dem Bett hervor. 

„_Pflück die Blumen_," las Ron den Titel des Spieles vor. 

„Es ist ganz lustig," versicherte Agnes, „Schau mal. Es gibt vier Farben und man muss würfeln. Und auf jeden Feld passiert irgendetwas. Manchmal muss man zwei Felder zurück gehen oder man wird für mehrere Runden in das Gewächshaus gesperrt..."

„Und was ist das Ziel des Spieles?", fragte Ron. 

„Dazu komme ich gleich," sagte Agnes, „Auf den Feldern kann es auch vorkommen, dass man Blumen pflücken kann. Das Ziel des Spiels ist es die Mitte des Irrgartens zu erreichen und wer dann die meisten Blumen gepflückt hat, hat gewonnen."

Ron konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. 

Er hatte noch nie so ein lächerliches Spiel gesehen, aber er wollte das Mädchen auch nicht kränken, also stimmte er zu. 

„Toll," jubelte Agnes und begann das Spiel auf ihren Bett aufzubauen. 

Sie vermied es aber dabei ihr Knie mit irgendetwas in Kontakt kommen zu lassen.

„Nein," stöhnte Blaise, als er mit einer Tube Salbe in der einen und einer grünen Dose in der anderen Hand zurück kam, „Du hast zugestimmt mit ihr zu spielen."

„Das hat er," freute sich Agnes. 

„Ron, das ist das dämlichste Spiel, das jemals erfunden wurde," sagte Blaise ernst, „Lass es sein. Es ist nur Zeitverschwendung."

„Er hat schon _ja_ gesagt," entgegnete Agnes, „**Du** musst ja nicht mitspielen."

„Als ob ich ihn bei so einem Spiel allein lassen würde," sagte Blaise ernst, „Ich muss schließlich verhindern, dass er vor Langeweile Selbstmord begeht."

„Er ist nicht du," murmelte Agnes und Blaise schenkte ihr sofort einen bösen Blick. 

„Was meint sie damit?", fragte Ron an Blaise gewandt. 

„Ach nichts," winkte Blaise ab, „Sie weiß nicht was sie redet. Sie ist noch ein Kind."

Ron blickte ihn misstrauisch an, aber wollte vor dem kleinen Mädchen nicht weiterfragen. 

Aber wenn er mit Blaise allein wäre, würde er ihn sofort mit Fragen löchern.

„Also spielen wir," rief Agnes aufgeregt und drückte Ron eine blaue Gärtnerfigur in die Hand.

„Zuerst kümmern wir uns um dein Knie," meinte Blaise. 

„Na gut," seufzte Agnes und ließ sich von Blaise die Salbe auf die Wunde schmieren. 

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute bis die ganze Wunde verschwunden war. 

„Wofür hast du die Butter mitgenommen?", erkundigte sich Ron als er einen Blick in die grüne Dose geworfen hatte. 

„Die stand im Medizinschrank," antwortete Blaise, „Ich fürchte Mom hat vergessen, dass es Butter und keine Arznei ist."

„Spielen wir endlich?", nörgelte Agnes. 

„Natürlich," antwortete Ron. 

„Ja, lassen wir dieses spannende Spiel beginnen," sagte Blaise sarkastisch. 

Schon nach einem Spiel gab Ron dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin in Gedanken recht. 

Es gab wahrscheinlich kein langweiligeres Spiel als _Pflück die Blumen_. 

Er konnte nur glücklich sein, dass Ginny niemals dieses Spiel gehabt hatte. 

Mit ihr hatte er nur _Hau den Gnom_ spielen müssen und dabei konnte man gut Aggressionen abbauen.

Doch irgendwie hatte es Agnes geschafft, die beiden zu einer weiteren Partie zu überreden und danach zu noch einer und schließlich spielten sie den ganzen Nachmittag. 

„Ich gehe nie wieder in die Nähe deiner Cousine," entschloss sich Ron, als sie sich für Terrys Party fertig machten(Ron bat nur Mrs. Zabini, dass sie einen Reinigungszauber an seiner Uniform durchführte).

„Das Spiel ist ein Geschenk des Himmels, im Gegensatz zu _Blumenweg_," meinte Blaise und schauderte ein wenig bei der Vorstellung des _Blumenweg_- Spiels.

„Und wie geht das?", fragte Ron. 

„Du willst es nicht wissen," versicherte Blaise. 

„Na gut," murmelte Ron und blätterte in einem grünen Fotoalbum, während Blaise seine Haare richtete. 

Er blieb bei einem Foto hängen an dem Blaise kurzärmlich unter einer großen Trauerweide saß. 

Er kannte diese Weide; er hatte sie einmal gesehen, als er wegen eines Scherzes von George und Fred für drei Wochen nach St. Mungo's gekommen war. 

Sie stand inmitten des kleinen Parks von St. Mungo's. 

Doch was ihn mehr schockte, waren die Schnitte an Blaises Unterarmen. 

Er stand auf und ging zu Blaise ins Badezimmer. 

„Ich bin gleich fertig, Ron," versicherte Blaise. 

„Erklär mir das," sagte Ron und zeigte ihm das Bild. 

Blaise ließ den Kamm fallen und blickte Ron mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. 

TBC


	6. Vergangenheit

Weihnachten bei Zabini 

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Ron/Blaise

Kommentar: Es gibt doch tatsächlich mal wieder einen neuen Teil! Ein Wunder ist geschehen. g Ne, jetzt mal ernst. Ihr wisst ja schon, dass hinter diesem Schneckentempo ein Sinn steckt, auch wenn ihr nicht wisst welcher, aber irgendwann erfährt ihr das auch. Hat aber was mit der Hauptstory zu tun.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Bele, mrsgaladriel, Amy, Blue, hermy24, TheSnitch, Ito-kun, Kirilein, Sunnylein, Kaktus, juno5, Chillkroete und Moin.

Kaktus: Na ja, die Weasleys haben nicht viel Geld, also verreisen sie auch nicht oft...Nein, das war eine lahme Begründung, gell? g

Sunnylein: Ja, ich liebe sie. Ich gebe es zu...Allerdings nur bei meinen Storys. Bei anderen könnte ich ausrasten, wenn es bei einer interessanten Stelle aufhört.

TheSnitch: Hatte ich sowieso vor, aber trotzdem danke.

Bele: **Das** steht widerrum in _Veränderungen_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaises Augen huschten von dem Foto-Album in Rons Hand zu Rons Augen und wieder zurück.

Schließlich atmete er tief ein und hob den Kamm vom Boden auf.

Ohne Ron weiter zu beachten, drehte er sich wieder zum Spiegel und frisierte seine Haare weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst," sagte er ruhig, doch seine Hände verrieten ihn.

Ron konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie zitterten und Blaise die größte Mühe hatte den Kamm gerade zu halten.

„Das ist der Park von St. Mungo's," stellte Ron fest.

„So?", Blaise hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, „Ist das nun ein Verbrechen? Jeder war schon mal in St. Mungo's. Du warst doch auch schon mal dort, sonst würdest du den Garten nicht wieder erkennen, oder?"

„Ich hatte aber keine Schnitte in meinen Armen," entgegnete Ron ernst.

„Das war ein Unfall," erklärte Blaise, „Ich bin eines Nachts aufgewacht und wollte mir was zu Essen machen, aber ich habe keines der Lichter angemacht und so habe ich halt ein wenig danebengeschnitten."

„Normale Schnitte könnte man in einer Minute heilen," widersprach Ron, „Aber du scheinst dort länger gewesen zu sein."

Blaise beachtete ihn nun gar nicht mehr, sondern beschäftigte sich intensiv mit seinen Haaren.

Der Slytherin bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sich inzwischen schon die Haare ausriss, anstatt sie zu frisieren.

Ron hatte nun entgültig genug.

Die Beruhigungstropfen, Agnes' merkwürdige Anspielungen und nun dieses Bild.

Irgendetwas stimmte überhaupt nicht und er wollte endlich wissen, was es war.

Er drehte Blaise zu sich und schlug diesem den Kamm aus der Hand.

„Hey," beschwerte sich der Slytherin, „Ich war noch nicht fertig."

„Ich will Antworten," sagte Ron und blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei tief in die Augen, „Ich bin nicht blöd, weißt du? Ich weiß was das alles bedeutet."

„Warum fragst du dann noch?", wollte Blaise wissen, bevor er sich von Ron löste und in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Ron folgte ihm sofort und konnte gerade noch durch die Tür schlüpfen, bevor diese von Blaise geschlossen wurde.

„Mein Bruder Charlie hatte mal das Gleiche," erzählte Ron, während er beobachtete wie Blaise in seinem Zimmer nervös auf und ab ging.

„Mom und Dad waren völlig verzweifelt," redete Ron weiter, „Er hat sich immer in seinen Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich dort geschnitten. Zwei Mal hat er sogar versucht sich umzubringen."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Blaise ungläubig.

„Du musst es nicht, aber es ist wahr," sagte Ron, „Er hat sich dann schließlich zu einer intensiven Therapie entschlossen und war über ein Jahr in St. Mungo's. Deswegen musste er auch die Siebte wiederholen."

„Keine Rückfälle seit dem?", erkundigte sich Blaise und blieb nun endlich stehen.

„Ich weiß von keinen," antwortete Ron ehrlich, „Aber das sagt nicht viel, weil Mom und Dad das immer gern verheimlicht haben. Ich wusste erst, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Charlie nach St. Mungo's kam."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Blaise.

„Damit du weißt, dass du mit mir darüber reden kannst," sagte Ron.

„Das kann ich nicht," wisperte Blaise.

„Blaise," sagte Ron ernst, „Du brauchst es nicht abzustreiten. Du bist depressiv."

„Bin ich nicht," widersprach Blaise.

Ron rollte nur mit den Augen, bevor er nochmals auf das Foto zeigte und danach das Album in einem Regal verschwinden ließ.

„Okay...okay...," seufzte Blaise, „Ich **war** depressiv, aber ich bin es nicht mehr."

Der Slytherin setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann geistesabwesend die Decke glatt zu streichen.

Ron beobachtete dies eine Weile, bevor er sich neben Blaise niederließ.

„Ich bin es wirklich nicht mehr," beteuerte Blaise, wobei seine Augen verräterisch glänzten.

„Seit wann?", fragte Ron leise.

„Was denkst du?", Blaise brachte ein kleines Grinsen zustande, „Mich hat jemand herausgeholt."

„Wer denn?", fragte Ron verwirrt und auch ein wenig eifersüchtig.

Wen gab es, der **seinem** Blaise bei etwas helfen konnte, bei dem er selbst gescheitert war?

„Du bist süß, wenn du so verwirrt bist," meinte Blaise und streichelte durch Rons Haare um ihn schließlich näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Du warst es," flüsterte Blaise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich?" wunderte sich Ron, „Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan."

„Du hast mehr getan, als du glaubst," sagte Blaise, „Mir geht es wesentlich besser seit wir zusammen sind."

„Zeig mir deine Arme," bat Ron und bereute innerlich, dass er sich bei ihren Liebesspielen nie Blaises Arme gewidmet hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er dann schon viel früher davon erfahren.

„Warum?", fragte Blaise enttäuscht, „Vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Nicht in so einem Fall," gestand Ron, „Sieh mal! Charlie hat uns das auch immer erzählt und am selben Abend haben wir ihn gefunden, als er sich gerade die Pulsadern aufschneiden wollte."

„Aber...ich bin anders," versicherte Blaise.

„Dann zeig sie mir," erwiderte Ron.

„Du kennst sie schon," meinte Blaise.

„Ich habe sie nie genau betrachtet," sagte Ron.

„Aber...ich...," stammelte Blaise, aber schien nicht Rons Bitte nachgehen zu wollen, also übernahm Ron die Initiative und zog Blaises Ärmeln ein wenig hinauf.

Er atmete scharf ein, als er die Schnittwunden sah, die noch nicht richtig verheilt waren.

Sie waren seit fast vier Monaten zusammen, aber diese Wunden sahen noch reichlich frisch aus.

„Das ist nicht wie es aussieht," stammelte Blaise und versuchte die Schnitte zu verstecken.

„Ach nein?" Ron betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, „Ich habe mir das also nur eingebildet."

„Es war nur ein kleiner Rückfall," erklärte Blaise, „Ein kleiner unwichtiger Rückfall."

„Wann?", fragte Ron schockiert, „Und warum habe ich das nicht mitbekommen? Wir waren doch fast jeden Tag zusammen."

„Wir waren getrennt," antwortete Blaise, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mich aus meiner Depression geholt hast. Tja, sie war sehr schnell wieder da. Draco hat zum Glück das Schlimmste verhindert."

„Es war meine Schuld?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Nein, nein," sagte Blaise rasch, „So habe ich das nicht gemeint..."

„Natürlich hast du," murmelte Ron, „Du hättest keinen Rückfall gehabt, wenn ich nicht so blöd über Slytherins geredet hätte."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht," gab ihm Blaise recht, „Aber deswegen darfst du dir keine Schuld geben."

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich Ron, „Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein," Blaise lächelte ihn glücklich an, bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging und darin zu wühlen begann.

Er blickte nochmals kurz zu Ron und suchte danach weiter.

„Du bist schon angezogen," erinnerte ihn Ron amüsiert.

„Ja, aber du siehst schrecklich aus," meinte Blaise und zog eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd aus dem Schrank, „Du willst doch nicht tatsächlich eine Schuluniform für die Party anziehen?"

Blaise schien geschickt das Thema wechseln zu wollen, obwohl Ron noch ein wenig mehr über Blaise erfahren hätte.

„Vorher hat dich das nicht gestört," meinte Ron und ging damit unabsichtlich auf Blaises Themenwechsel ein.

„Aber ich kenne dich," sagte Blaise und warf ihm die Klamotten auf den Schoss, „Wenn wir auf der Party sind, wirst du wieder in Selbstmitleid fallen und das will ich lieber jetzt schon verhindern."

„Das passt mir aber nicht," erwiderte Ron, „Du bist wesentlich kleiner als ich."

„Hey," Blaise schmollte gespielt, „So klein bin ich auch nicht."

„Jedenfalls kleiner als ich," grinste Ron und legte die Sachen beiseite.

„Die passen dir aber," beharrte Blaise, „Mom hat sie mal gekauft und sich völlig in der Größe vergriffen. Mir sind sie viel zu groß, also müssten sie dir passen. Probiere sie mal."

Zu Rons Überraschung passten sie ihm wirklich, doch trotzdem hätte er sich in seiner Uniform wohler gefühlt.

Er kam sich nur noch ärmer vor, wenn er Blaises Sachen trug.

„Ich schenke sie dir," entschloss sich Blaise, „Bei mir hängen sie nur ewig im Kleiderschrank."

„Vielleicht wächst du noch hinein, _Kleiner_," witzelte Ron.

„Oh...du..." Blaise sprach nicht weiter, sondern schupste Ron in sein Bett, bevor er sich einfach auf den Gryffindor setzte.

„Nimm das zurück," drohte Blaise.

„Und wenn nicht? Bestrafst du mich dann?", fragte Ron neckisch.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf so etwas stehst," sagte Blaise ehrlich, „Hättest du was gesagt, hätte ich längst von Pansy eine Peitsche ausborgen können."

Ron lief knallrot an und starrte Blaise nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Das war ein Scherz, Baby," flüsterte Blaise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich neben Ron legte.

Ron hoffte, dass er mit seiner nächsten Frage keine alten Wunden aufriss, aber er musste es einfach wissen.

„Blaise...warum warst du eigentlich depressiv?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Nicht wirklich," gestand Ron, „Du hast doch alles was man sich wünschen kann."

„Sicher," Blaise lachte kalt, „Alles was ich will. Eine Mutter, die sich nicht einmal an mich erinnert. Einen Vater, der sich lieber mit wildfremden Frauen amüsiert, als daheim zu sein. Eine Schwester, die es offiziell nicht mehr gibt. Eine Cousine, die meine Mutter imitiert. Und in ganz Slytherin hat man mich verachtet. Draco war der Einzige, der mich nicht verprügelt oder verhext hat. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit in der Krankenstation verbracht habe als Potter?"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," entrüstete sich Ron, „So schlimm sind doch nicht einmal Slytherins, oder?"

„Oh doch, sie sind es," bestätigte Blaise, „Das ist eine ganze Junior-Todesser-Clique und am schlimmsten ist Nott. Merlin, wie ich ihn hasse."

„Wer?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Theodore Nott, der stumme Anführer der Junior- Todesser," antwortete Blaise.

„Den kenne ich nicht," gestand Ron und fragte sich langsam, ob Hermione nicht doch recht gehabt hatte.

Er kannte wirklich die wenigsten seiner Schulkameraden.

„Theodore Nott," wiederholte Blaise, „Du kennst Nott nicht?"

„Nein," antwortete Ron ein wenig beschämt.

„Aschblonde Haare! Sehr klein, höchstens 1,65m! Redet nicht! Hat einen Maulwurf namens Aiyetoro, der in alles reinläuft und grüne Augen, die selbst Potters in den Schatten stellen," beschrieb Blaise mit Armmimiken den anderen Slytherin.

„Nein, ich kenne ihn wirklich nicht," sagte Ron.

„Merkwürdig," sagte Blaise ehrlich, „Er ist doch so was wie der Anführer dort unten."

„Ich dachte immer, das sei Malfoy," wunderte sich Ron.

„Offiziell," gab ihm Blaise Recht, „Inoffiziell geht alles über Nott."

„Na ja, jetzt gehörst du doch auch dazu," meinte Ron schulternzuckend, „...Wobei ich nicht meine, dass du ein Todesser werden willst."

„Mit Nott verstehe ich mich aber immer noch nicht," sagte Blaise.

„Kommt schon noch," meinte Ron zuversichtlich.

„Klar," sagte Blaise sarkastisch, „Und Potter und er werden die besten Freunde."

„Du hast es heute mit Harry," stellte Ron amüsiert fest.

„Ja, ich muss dir was gestehen. Ich bin heimlich in ihn verliebt," witzelte Blaise, „Ich stehe einfach auf schwarze Haare."

„Dann muss dir Snape schon viele feuchte Träume beschert haben," gluckste Ron.

„Ja und es waren die Besten," sagte Blaise ernst und richtete sich danach auf.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne inzwischen unter gegangen war und es immer noch schneite. 

„Wir sollten gehen," überlegte er, „So wie ich die Ravenclaws kenne, hat Terrys Party schon längst angefangen."

„Es ist erst acht," sagte Ron nach einem Blick auf Blaises Wanduhr.

„Ganz genau, in einer Stunde muss er schon schlafen gehen," entgegnete Blaise.

„Sag nichts," gluckste Ron, „Du bist doch selbst im Herzen ein Ravenclaw."

„Der Hut sieht das nicht so," erwiderte Blaise kühl.

Ron stand vom Bett auf und schritt zu Blaise, den er liebevoll von hinten umarmte.

„Sollen wir wirklich gehen?", wisperte er mit verführerischer Stimme, „Heute ist meine Scham ganz verflogen."

Er küsste Blaise sanft am Nacken, der sich dadurch näher an Ron drängte.

„Wir müssen nicht," murmelte Blaise, als plötzlich eine klare Mädchenstimme durch die geschlossene Zimmertür zu hören war.

„Blaise," rief Agnes und klopfte an der Tür, „Spielen wir wieder?"

„Doch wir müssen," sagte Blaise an Ron gewandt.

Sie verließen Blaises Zimmer und schafften es das Haus zu verlassen ohne Agnes zu beleidigen oder nochmals mit ihr zu spielen.

Dabei jedoch entkam Pig, der ohne auf Rons Gekreische zu achten, einfach wieder auf der Fichte gelandet war.

Ron unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch auf den Baum zu klettern, bevor er schließlich unter der Fichte hin und her rannte und dabei Pig verfluchte.

„Das kann noch eine Weile dauern, oder?", fragte Blaise ungeduldig und betrachtete die kleine Eule, die hoch oben ihr Gefieder plusterte.

„Blaise, es tut mir leid," sagte Ron ehrlich, „Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht hier draußen lassen. Das blöde Vieh verirrt sich zum Schluss noch."

„Pig ist eine Posteule," erwiderte Blaise, „Er fliegt kilometerweit in unserem Land umher und verirrt sich dabei auch nie."

„Ja," murmelte Ron, „Ist auch ein Wunder."

„Soll ich schon mal vorgehen?", bot Blaise an, „Du findest es auch sicher allein. Du gehst einfach die Straße entlang, bis du zu einer Gasse mit grünen Lichtern kommst und dort biegst du links ab. Dann nimmst du die nächste rechts und die dritte davon rechts und..."

„Ich komme ja schon," seufzte Ron und folgte Blaise nach einem letzten Blick auf Pig.

Dieser schien ihn beinahe auszulachen, doch Blaise schwur grinsend, dass er sich das nur einbildete.

Trotz der abendlichen Stunde hatten noch beinahe alle Geschäfte geöffnet und die Straßen waren mit einkaufswütigen Hexen und Zauberern übersäht.

Ron stolperte beinahe in eine Familie, deren Sohn sich lautstark darüber beschwerte, dass er keinen Neo- Feuerblitz bekommen würde.

Als Blaise endlich bei einem kleinen blauen Häuschen, das die Form eines Halbmondes hatte, anklopfte waren ihre Haare voller Schneeflocken, die zu Rons Missgunst langsam zu schmelzen begannen.

„Ich werde mich noch verkühlen," klagte Ron.

„Dann versorg ich dich," meinte Blaise und klopfte abermals.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er das Geklopfe hören wird," überlegte Ron und wippte seinen Kopf im Takt der lauten Musik, die aus dem Haus drang.

„Und wie sollen wir dann hinein kommen?", fragte Blaise genervt, „Wir dürfen nicht zaubern."

Ron griff zur Türschnalle und drückte sie hinunter, wodurch sich die Tür öffnete.

„Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit," murmelte Blaise und betrat nun das halbmondförmige Haus.

Ron folgte ihm nur wenige Sekunden später und staunte nicht schlecht als er die vielen bekannten Gesichter sah.

Lee Jordan tanzte auf einem Tisch, wobei alle Gläser hinunter fielen und Terry Boot leichenblass im Gesicht wurde.

Padma Patil und Mandy Brocklehurst kicherten nur darüber, während Hannah Abbott versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mischen wir uns unter das Volk," schlug Blaise vor, bevor er kurz danach in der Menschenmasse verschwunden war.

Ron kam sich ein wenig fehl am Platz vor, weswegen er einfach an der Eingangstür stehen blieb.

Erst nachdem ihn Anthony Goldstein fragte, ob er sein Taschengeld als Türsteher aufbesserte, drang er tiefer in das Geschehen ein.

Dadurch änderte sich eigentlich nichts, außer dass er nun verloren zwischen anderen Schülern stand und sich wieder zur Eingangstür zurück wünschte.

„Ron?"

Verwirrt drehte er sich zu der ihm bekannten Stimme um und entdeckte Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown, die sich zu ihm kämpften.

„Was tust du denn hier?", fragte Dean.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen," entgegnete Ron.

„Er verbringt die Ferien bei mir," erklärte Lavender für Dean, „Und heute haben wir von Padma erfahren, die es von Susan hat, die es widerrum von Hannah hat und die es aus erster Hand durch Terry weiß, dass er eine Party gibt. Also sind wir zu Michelle gefahren und haben ihren Kamin benutzt...Und was machst du hier?"

Das alles hatte sie ohne Luftholen hinunter gebrabbelt, wodurch es Ron erstmals verarbeiten musste, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Blaise wohnt hier," sagte er, „Und wir haben Terry getroffen, der uns daraufhin eingeladen hat."

„Zabini wohnt hier?", fragte sie erfreut, „Heißt das, dass Professor Zabini ebenfalls irgendwo in dieser Stadt ist?"

„Nein Lavender," erwiderte Ron sarkastisch, „Er wohnt in Hogwarts hinter Dumbledores Wasserspeier."

Lavender lachte falsch, bevor sie sich entschuldigte, da sie irgendjemanden entdeckt hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist," sagte Dean erleichtert.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Aber sicher," sagte Dean, „Ich kenne hier die Leute nur vom Namen, aber mit ihnen gesprochen habe ich noch nie."

„Wenigstens kennst du ihre Namen," erwiderte Ron grinsend, „Blaise redet immer von mir völlig unbekannten Menschen. Ich meine...Kennst du zum Beispiel einen Theodore Mott?"

„Nein," antwortete Dean, „Aber ich kenne einen Theodore Nott! Das ist doch dieser Taubstumme aus Slytherin, oder?"

„Den habe ich ja gemeint," grummelte Ron.

„Mach dir nichts draus," meinte Dean, „Ich kenne die Meisten auch nur wegen Lavender. Ich verbringe ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr, seit...seit ich mich nicht mehr so gut mit Seamus verstehe."

„Du meinst, seit er dir seine Liebe gestanden hat und du ihm danach die kalte Schulter gezeigt hast," verbesserte Ron.

„Es war für mich erschreckend," gestand Dean, „Ich bin so was nicht gewöhnt..."

„Dann solltest du dich schnell daran gewöhnen," meinte Ron, „In der Zaubererwelt ist es ganz normal. Du wirkst eher abnormal, wenn du noch nie etwas mit dem gleichen Geschlecht hattest. Allerdings läuft das nicht immer gut. Die Exfreundin meiner Mutter schreibt ihr immer noch jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten Liebesbriefe, wodurch mein Vater immer **so** eifersüchtig wird..."

„Ich hab's kapiert," unterbrach ihn Dean.

Ron kam es so vor, als hätte er Blaise zwischen zwei Mädchen gesehen, doch als er das nächste Mal hinsah, war dieser wieder verschwunden.

„Ich finde es eigentlich schade," sprach Dean weiter, „Seamus wird mir nie verzeihen und Harry scheint auch irgendwas gegen mich zu haben..."

„Jaja," sagte Ron geistesabwesend, „Harry hat sich ziemlich mit Seamus angefreundet."

„Außerdem kann ich nicht seine große Liebe gewesen sein, immerhin hat er sich schon an diesen Riesen von Hufflepuff rangeschmissen," überlegte Dean.

„Du meinst Ernie," Ron hatte nun aufgegeben nach Blaise zu suchen und widmete sich wieder Dean.

„Genau den," sagte Dean.

„Na ja, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Seamus ewig allein bleibt, nur weil du ihn nicht willst, oder?", fragte Ron.

„Er hat mich damals wirklich erschrocken," erinnerte sich Dean, „Mit so was habe ich nicht gerechnet."

„Typisch Gryffindors," Marcus Flint und Oliver Wood waren bei ihnen angekommen und hatten den Schluss des Gespräches mitbekommen.

„Ihr seid alle viel zu naiv," sagte Marcus und ignorierte Olivers beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich würde niemals mit einem Gryffindor zusammen gehen," sprach Marcus weiter.

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Oliver verwirrt.

„Du bist eine Ausnahme," meinte Marcus.

„Das ist doch...," begann Oliver, doch Marcus unterbrach ihn einfach indem er seine Lippen auf die von Oliver presste.

„Lass uns was zu trinken holen," wisperte Marcus und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er Oliver in Richtung der improvisierten Bar.

„Ich weiß nicht was Oliver an **dem** findet,"  murmelte Dean, „Der ist doch ein komplettes..."

„Ich weiß," unterbrach ihn Ron, „Aber irgendwas muss an ihm sein...Obwohl er lügt."

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich Dean.

„Flint hatte mal was mit meinem Bruder Percy," sagte Ron grinsend.

Dean blickte ungläubig zu Ron und brachte nur ein klägliches „Was?" heraus.

TBC


	7. Party

**_Weihnachten bei Zabini_**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K.Rowling

**Warnung:** Slash

**Pairing:** Ron/Blaise

**Kommentar: **So, es gibt hier mal wieder ein Update. Tja, was gibt es zu sagen? Das ist das(bis jetzt geplante) vorletzte Kapitel. Das nächste wird jetzt sicher einige Monate dauern, weil...Nun, das werdet ihr dann schon sehen. Also bis dann!

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Morga, Moin, Kirilein, blub, nina, Glaniel, Altron, Bele, Green Day, Balureptas, Taetzchen, juno5, Ito-kun, Sunnylein, mrsgaladriel, phoenixfeder, Chillkroete und PeterFlint.

- juno5: Das erfährst du im nächsten Kapitel

- nina: 8 Kapitel

- Morga: Sicher haben die das. Es ist ja nicht umsonst die Sidestory davon.

* * *

In Rons Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen, das nur noch breiter wurde als Deans Blick immer ungläubiger wurde. 

„Ja," sagte Ron, „Flint hatte mal was mit Percy!"

„Percy? Das ist doch dein Schulsprecher- Bruder oder?", fragte Dean vorsichtig.

Vielleicht verwechselte er gerade einen von Rons Brüder, denn bei fünf konnte man leicht den Überblick verlieren.

„Das ist Percy," bestätigte Ron, während sein Blick auf eine kleine unbesetzte Couch in einer ruhigeren Ecke des Raumes fiel.

Dean folgte seinem Blick und beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage indem er dorthin ging.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal nach Blaise umsah, folgte er dem Schwarzhaarigen und ließ sich neben diesen auf der Couch nieder.

„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das außer mir noch jemand weiß," fügte Ron hinzu und ließ sich nicht von der kurzen Schweigezeit beirren.

„Vielleicht hast du es dir nur eingebildet," vermutete Dean.

„Eingebildet? Sicher nicht," widersprach Ron, „Ich habe die Beiden knutschend in unserem Wohnzimmer entdeckt."

„In eurem Wohnzimmer?", fragte Dean skeptisch und es war offensichtlich, dass er Ron kein Wort glaubte.

„Das war vor etwa fünf Jahren," erzählte Ron in Erinnerungen schwelgend, „Im Sommer bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Mom und Dad sind mit Ginny und den Zwillingen bei Nachbarn gewesen. Ich hätte eigentlich auch mitgehen müssen, aber ich wollte nicht und habe Kopfweh vorgetäuscht. Percy scheint aber von meiner Anwesenheit nichts gewusst zu haben, denn als ich nach ein paar Stunden in die Küche wollte, sah ich ihn und Flint auf unserem Sofa."

„Kann ich mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen," meinte Dean, doch nun klang er eher amüsiert als skeptisch.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch," sagte Ron sofort, „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals...na ja du weißt-schon..."

„Sex hatten?", half ihm Dean grinsend aus und Ron nickte heftig.

Ihm war dieses Thema immer noch ein wenig peinlich, obwohl er und Blaise schon vor Monaten das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Eigentlich hätte er gedacht, dass er danach einfacher über so etwas sprechen konnte.

„Warum nicht? Als ob Flint eine Beziehung ohne Sex eingehen würde," Dean schnaubte missbilligend und beobachtete gleichzeitig wie Oliver und Marcus die Treppe hinauf verschwanden.

„Ach!", winkte Ron ab, „Percy ist dafür zu prüde. Es hat über zwei Jahre gedauert bis er endlich mit Penelope geschlafen hat und natürlich musste er sie dabei gleich schwängern."

„Zu mindestens wirst du Onkel," meinte Dean amüsiert.

„Onkel Ron! Das klingt furchtbar," sagte Ron ernst, „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das Kind einen normalen Namen erhalten wird. Es heißt dann sicher Hermes oder Herakles oder Ikarus oder so irgendwie. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Niemand würde **so** sein Kind nennen," erwiderte Dean entsetzt.

„Du kennst Percy nicht," meinte Ron.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber..." Dean brach ab und betrachtete missmutig wie sich Lavender mit einem Jungen unterhielt.

Ron kannte zwar nicht seinen Namen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser in Ravenclaw war.

Der Junge beugte sich zu Lavender und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie zu kichern begann.

„Soll ich dazwischen gehen?", fragte Dean ein wenig hilflos und sah Ron mit einem flehenden Blick an.

„Keine Ahnung," Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht...aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Das merkt man," murmelte Dean, während er weiterhin Lavender und diesen Ravenclaw- Jungen beobachtete.

„Ich würde es wahrscheinlich tun, aber das liegt eher an meinem Temperament als an gesunden Menschenverstand," gestand Ron, „Wenn du es tust, hält sie dich nur für übertrieben eifersüchtig und das ist nie sonderlich gut."

„Da ist was wahres dran," gab ihm Dean recht, doch schon kurze Zeit später verabschiedete er sich von Ron und stürmte zu seiner Freundin.

Ron sah nur noch wie Dean den Ravenclaw anschrie, bevor dieser von Lavender in ein anderes Zimmer geführt wurde.

Rons gute Laune verschwand rapide, da er nun niemanden mehr zum unterhalten hatte und er auch nicht wirklich wusste, was er hier tun sollte.

Vielleicht hätte er doch besser mit Agnes noch eine Runde _Pflück die Blumen_ spielen sollen.

Zu mindestens würde er dann nicht allein in einer Ecke sitzen und sich fürchterlich langweilen.

Missmutig betrachtete er die Anwesenden, die entweder ausgelassen tanzten, sich unterhielten oder sich wie Padma Patil an der Bar antranken.

Diese war zum Schluss so betrunken, dass sich Mandy Brocklehurst dazu entschloss sie nach Hause zu bringen.

Ron wusste nicht wie viele Stunden inzwischen vergangen war, doch ihm kamen es wie Tage vor.

Er ignorierte die Mädchen die einen Flirtversuch bei ihm starteten und scheuchte die Jungen mit der selben Absicht weg.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so attraktiv war, doch vielleicht lag es an seinem Status als Harry Potters bester Freund oder einfach an der Tatsache, dass mehr als die Hälfte in diesem Haus betrunken waren.

Er selbst hatte keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt, denn er wusste nach einem Erlebnis mit den Zwillingen, dass er definitiv keinen Alkohol vertrug.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihn zu Ferienbeginn in ihre Stammkneipe mitgenommen.

Er wunderte sich immer noch, wie die Zwillinge eine Stammkneipe und gleichzeitig eine Mutter wie ihre haben konnten.

Doch scheinbar erzählten sie ihr immer, dass sie bei Lee übernachteten.

Ron wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen was sie mit den Beiden tun würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie die ganze Nacht in einer verrufenen Kneipe in der Winkelgasse durchmachten.

Jedenfalls hatten sie ihn mitgenommen und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er seinen ersten Kuss an einen fünfzigjährigen namens _Sechsfinger Joe_ verschenkt hatte.

Nein! Er würde definitiv nie wieder etwas alkoholisches anrühren.

Nachdem er noch eine Weile allein und sehr gelangweilt in der Ecke gesessen hatte, entschloss er sich nun endlich nach Blaise zu suchen und diesen so lange anzubetteln bis sie wieder gingen.

„Hey, habt ihr Blaise gesehen?", fragte er die beiden ersten Personen denen er begegnete.

Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, bevor sie aufreizend mit den Wimpern klimperten und sich an Ron schmiegten.

„Was wäre wenn wir Blaise gesehen hätten?", fragte eine der Beiden.

„Dann wäre es sehr lieb von euch wenn ihr es mir sagen könntet," antwortete Ron und stolperte zurück als sich die andere an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Vergiss Blaise," flüsterte wieder die Andere, „Mit uns hast du sicher mehr Spaß."

„Das denke ich nicht," sagte Ron und löste sich entschlossen von den beiden Mädchen.

Er flüchtete sofort in die Menschenmenge und weigerte sich nun jemanden nach Blaise zu fragen.

Stattdessen versuchte er ihn nun selbstständig zu finden, doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan.

Er suchte ihn beinahe überall und wollte gerade die Treppe hinaufsteigen, als Lee Jordan und Alyson Chester von dieser hinunter gingen.

„Hi Ron," grüßte ihn Lee und grinste spitzbübisch, „Suchst du wen?"

„Ich suche Blaise," antwortete Ron und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Alyson ihren Rock richtete.

„Deine Prinzessin ist oben," sagte Lee und deutete überflüssigerweise mit seiner Hand die Treppe hinauf.

„Mit Lisa Turpin," fügte Lee hinzu, „Ich würde mich beeilen an deiner Stelle."

Das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen.

Er stürmte an Lee und Alyson vorbei und eilte die Treppe hinauf.

Was tat sein Blaise mit Lisa Turpin in den oberen Räumen?

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er es wissen wollte, als er in den erstbesten Raum stürmte und Dean und Lavender bei einem sehr intimen Moment störte.

Er wollte schon wieder den Raum verlassen, doch stattdessen fragte er: „Habt ihr Blaise gesehen?"

Lavender bedeckte sich verzweifelt mit einer Decke, während sie Ron mit ihren Blicken töten versuchte.

„Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?", fragte Lavender wütend.

„Nein," antwortete Ron nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum.

Es schien das elterliche Schlafzimmer der Boots zu sein, da sich überhaupt keine kindlichen Gegenstände in diesem Zimmer befanden.

„Dann raus," schrie Lavender und warf mit einem Kissen in Richtung Ron.

Dieser flüchtete sofort aus dem Zimmer und konnte gerade noch die Tür schließen, bevor ihn das Kissen treffen konnte.

Beim nächsten Zimmer zögerte er kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnete, doch zu seinem Glück befanden sich in diesem Zimmer tatsächlich Blaise und Lisa.

Jedoch weiteten sich seine Augen als er die beiden vor sich sah.

Blaise weinte herzzerreißend und Lisa nahm ihn tröstend in ihre Arme.

„Merlin sei Dank," sagte sie, als sie Ron bemerkte, „Du musst ihn übernehmen."

Sie löste sich von Blaise, der nun in ein Kopfkissen weinte und schritt zu Ron.

„Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er so," erklärte sie flüsternd und blickte besorgt zu Blaise, „Ich kenne ihn schon lange und...es ist niemals gut, wenn er zu traurig wird, wenn du verstehst. Kümmere dich um ihn und lass ihn heute Nacht ja nicht allein."

In ihrer Stimme lag etwas drohendes und Ron konnte daraufhin nur nicken.

Er hatte auch nicht vorgehabt Blaise einfach hier liegen zu lassen.

Lisa wünschte ihm noch viel Glück, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ron fühlte sich hilflos.

Er fühlte sich wirklich hilflos.

Sein Freund heulte sich die Augen aus und er wusste nicht was er dagegen tun könnte.

Er ertrug es einfach nicht wenn Blaise weinte.

Als er nach ihrer Trennung von Malfoy erfahren hatte, dass Blaise gerade weinte, hatte er sich genauso hilflos gefühlt.

Doch bevor er einfach nur im Raum stand, tat er das erste was ihm einfiel und ging zu Blaise um diesen tröstend in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Hey Baby," flüsterte er vorsichtig, „Was ist denn?"

„Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen," schniefte Blaise und lehnte sich in Rons Umarmung.

„Was erzählen?", fragte Ron ein wenig verwirrt, während er Blaise durch die glatten schwarzen Haare streichelte.

„Das mit mir," schniefte Blaise, „Und was mit mir war..."

„Nein, nein," sagte Ron sofort, „Es war richtig, dass du mir davon erzählt hast."

„Nein, war es nicht," schluchzte Blaise, „Jetzt wirst du dich niemals von mir trennen."

Ron schob den Slytherin etwas von sich weg und blickte diesen verwirrt in die verheulten Augen.

„Willst du, dass ich mich von dir trenne?", fragte Ron enttäuscht.

„Nein," versicherte Blaise und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Aber wenn du es willst, sollst du es tun."

„Ich will mich nicht von dir trennen," entrüstete sich Ron.

Genauer gesagt würde es ihn nicht stören, wenn sie auf der Stelle heiraten würden, doch das sprach er lieber nicht laut aus.

Wenn das seine Mutter wüsste, hätte er nur wahnsinnige Probleme am Hals.

„Jetzt vielleicht nicht," schniefte Blaise, „Aber vielleicht in ein paar Monaten und dann wirst du es nicht tun, weil du zu sehr Gryffindor bist."

„Auch Gryffindors trennen sich," widersprach Ron.

„Das meine ich nicht," sagte Blaise nun ein wenig gefasster, „Du weißt von meinem Rückfall."

„Denkst du etwa, dass ich nur bei dir bleiben würde, weil ich nicht für irgendjemanden Tod verantwortlich sein will?", fragte Ron entsetzt und verstand langsam was den Slytherin bedrückte.

Er würde niemals wissen, ob Ron ihn wirklich noch liebte oder nur aus Mitleid bei ihm blieb.

„Du bist nun mal zu sehr Gryffindor," sagte Blaise und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Okay, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich sofort mit dir Schluss machen werde, wenn ich es tatsächlich wollen würde," sagte Ron.

„Du musst es aber auch halten," bat Blaise, „Ich will nicht jemanden nur aus Mitleid an mich binden."

„Ich halte es," versprach Ron, bevor er Blaise nochmals in seine Arme zog und dem Slytherin leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Aber ich habe nicht vor dich in nächster Zeit zu verlassen. Dafür..." Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „...liebe ich dich zu sehr."

„Du bist viel zu kitschig," murmelte Blaise.

„Und du bist eine Heulsuse," erwiderte Ron neckend.

Blaise lächelte ehrlich amüsiert und hauchte nun seinerseits einen Kuss auf Rons Nasenspitze.

„Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte er, bevor er Ron nochmals doch dieses Mal auf den Mund küsste.

Es war nur hauchzart und man konnte die Berührung kaum spüren, doch trotzdem entfachte es in Ron ein wahnsinniges Verlangen Blaise hier und jetzt zu nehmen.

„Blaise, können wir wieder gehen?", bat Ron leise, doch der schwarzhaarige Slytherin hörte ihn gar nicht, sondern war schon aus dem Zimmer in das Partygetümmel verschwunden.

Ron stöhnte auf und ließ sich frustriert auf das Bett sinken.

Einmal hatte er einmal keine Scham und ausgerechnet dann musste Blaise auf seinem Partytrip sein.

Und warum wusste eigentlich Lisa Turpin von Blaises psychischen Problemen?

In Hogwarts redeten die beiden doch überhaupt nicht miteinander und hier schienen sie ziemlich gute Freunde zu sein.

Ron konnte nicht verhindern, dass er doch ein wenig eifersüchtig wurde.

Blaise hatte ihm zwar mehrmals versichert, dass Ron sein Erster gewesen wäre, doch vielleicht war das nur auf Jungen bezogen gewesen.

Wer wusste schon mit wie vielen Mädchen Blaise schon geschlafen hatte?

„Mach dich nicht immer selbst lächerlich," sagte Ron zu sich selbst, „Blaise hätte so etwas bestimmt gesagt."

Doch trotzdem blieben die Zweifel und er entschloss sich bei passender Gelegenheit mit Blaise darüber zu sprechen.

Er würde es sicher nicht auf dieser Party tun, aber dafür könnte er das Thema morgen beim Frühstück anschneiden.

Dann wäre er laut Agnes immerhin ein richtiges Mitglied der Zabinis.

Doch irgendwie gefiel ihm das auch nicht sonderlich.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben.

Es würde sich schon irgendwann ergeben und diesen Moment musste er einfach abwarten.

Jetzt sollte er lieber versuchen diese Party zu überstehen.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er egal bei was immer in der Ecke saß und Trübsal blies.

Letztes Jahr war es das Gleiche am Weihnachtsball gewesen und bestimmt wäre es genauso beim diesjährigen abgelaufen, wenn ihn nicht Blaise den ganzen Abend lang beschäftigt hätte.

Er würde sich jetzt einfach wie jeder andere in diesem Haus amüsieren.

Mit diesem Entschluss verließ er das Zimmer, vor dem schon ein Pärchen gewartet hatte.

„Schon wieder da?", sprach ihn Lee ehrlich amüsiert an, als er die Treppe hinunter kam.

Der Junge mit den Rastalocken lehnte mit zwei Gläser in den Händen am Geländer der Treppe und schien nur auf Ron gewartet zu haben, da er diesem eines der Gläser in die Hand drückte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und schnupperte an dem orangefarbenen Getränk.

„Orangensaft," antwortete Lee.

„Sicher," sagte Ron sarkastisch, „So blöd bin ich auch nicht."

„Es ist Orangensaft," versicherte Lee, „Fred und George haben mir schon erzählt, dass du keinen Alkohol verträgst. Ich sage nur: _Sechsfinger Joe_."

Ron fühlte regelrecht wie das Blut in seinen Kopf schoss.

Die Zwillinge hatten ihm doch hoch und heilig versprochen niemanden davon etwas zu erzählen.

„Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und schnupperte noch einmal an seinem Getränk.

Es roch zu mindestens tatsächlich nach Orangensaft.

„Weil ich nicht wie deine Brüder bin...jedenfalls nicht immer," antwortete Lee.

Ron nahm zögerlich einen kleinen Schluck des Getränks und als er keinen Alkohol schmeckte, wurde er mutiger und trank auch größere Schlücke.

„Du bist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil deines Freundes," stellte Lee amüsiert fest.

„Ja, das weiß ich auch schon," erwiderte Ron ein wenig bissig.

Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn ihm die Leute auch noch unter die Nase rieben, dass Blaise Geld hatte und er nicht.

„Der trinkt in zehn Minuten mehr als andere an einem ganzen Abend," sagte Lee und beachtete Rons plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel gar nicht.

Vermutlich kannte er dies schon von den Zwillingen, die wenn man es richtig anstellte, sehr schnell wütend werden konnten.

„Von wem redest du?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Von deinem Freund," sagte Lee, „Das habe ich doch gemeint. Du trinkst nicht und er wird bald nicht mehr gerade stehen können, wenn er so weiter macht."

Ron brauchte eine Weile bis er das kleine Missverständnis verstanden hatte.

Lee sprach von ihren Trinkgewohnheiten und nicht von ihren Besitztümern.

Er könnte sich fast schon ohrfeigen!

Jedes Mal dachte er, dass die Leute ihn wegen seiner Armut aufzogen.

Manchmal war er einfach viel zu paranoid.

Erst langsam verstand er aber auch Lees Worte und blickte verwirrt zu der improvisierten Bar.

Tatsächlich stand dort Blaise und trank ein Glas nach dem anderen.

„Großartig," murmelte Ron sarkastisch, doch er unternahm keinen Versuch um Blaise von der Bar wegzubringen.

Wenn sich dieser antrinken wollte, würde er ihn nicht dabei stören.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?", erkundigte sich Ron neugierig.

„Ich? Ich wohne gleich nebenan," erklärte Lee.

„Dem Haus mit den Schneemänner im Vorgarten?", fragte Ron.

„Ja," antwortete Lee stolz, „Alle eigenhändig gezaubert."

„Du schummelst," sagte Ron schockiert, „Schneemänner darf man nicht zaubern. Man muss sie auf Muggel- Art machen, sonst gelten sie nicht."

„Von wem hast du das?", fragte Lee, „Percy?"

„Äh...ja," gestand Ron ein wenig kleinlaut.

Lee rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und Ron wusste, dass Lee eine Meinung von Percy niemals vertreten würde.

Dafür verbrachte dieser einfach zu viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen.

Sie setzten sich auf die untersten Stufen und begannen über die unwichtigsten Dinge zu reden.

Ron tat es nur um nicht alleine in der Ecke zu stehen und Lee schien Alyson Chester eifersüchtig machen zu wollen.

„Ich wäre gerne Treiber geworden," erzählte Lee, als sie von Rons Rolle als Gryffindors Hüter sprachen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Ja," bestätigte Lee, „Ich habe mich dafür auch beworben, aber Fred und George haben mir die Treiberposten vor der Nase weggeschnappt."

„Aber als Sprecher bist du unschlagbar," sagte Ron ernst, „Und nochmals danke, dass ich beim letzten Spiel das Megafon benutzen durfte."

„Gern geschehen," meinte Lee, „Es war mal eine willkommene Abwechslung."

Ron gähnte ausgiebig und wunderte sich warum er schon müde war, doch nach einem Blick auf die alte Standuhr verstand er es.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und selbst Terry Boot versuchte nun schon die Anwesenden aus seinem Haus zu locken.

„Dort wohnt der Osterhase," erklärte Terry soeben einem betrunkenen Mädchen und führte diese in den Vorgarten.

„Ich sollte Alyson suchen," überlegte Lee, „Ihre Eltern killen mich, wenn sie um halb zwei noch nicht zu Hause ist."

„Es ist fünf nach eins," sagte Ron, „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle beeilen."

Gerade als Lee aufstand, torkelte Blaise aus dem Wohnzimmer und direkt in Rons Arme.

„Hallo Roni," säuselte er und streichelte geistesabwesend über Rons Wange.

„Hallo Blaise," grüßte er zurück, doch Blaise schien das überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, da er sich langsam aufrichtete und mit strengen Blick zu Ron hinunter blickte.

„Ich heiße Rosemary," erklärte Blaise lallend.

„Natürlich Schatz," sagte Ron und fand den neuen Namen weniger seltsam, als die Bananenschalen die Blaise als Perücke trug.

„Geht es dir gut, Rosy?", fragte Lee amüsiert und gleichzeitig besorgt.

„Könnte nicht besser sein," rief Blaise und ließ sich wieder in Rons Arme sinken, „Mir geht es großartig und das habe ich alles diesem wunderbaren Jungen zu verdanken."

„Gern geschehen," meinte Ron und richtete sich vorsichtig mit Blaise in seinen Armen auf.

Blaise lehnte sich an Rons Brust und begann dann zu kichern.

„Roni," säuselte er und streichelte Ron durch die Haare, „Was hältst du von einem Vierer?"

„Was?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Er blickte zu Lee um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich verhört hatte, doch dieser schien genauso verwirrt wie er selbst zu sein.

„Ein Vierer! Potter, Draco, du und ich in Snapes Büro. Das wäre sicher fantastisch," Blaise kicherte abermals und umarmte danach Ron.

„Darüber reden wir morgen noch mal," meinte Ron und warf einen flehenden Blick in Richtung Lee.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", bot dieser an.

„Das wäre großartig," sagte Ron und stützte Blaise an der linken Seite, damit ihn Lee auf der rechten stützen konnte.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Blaise und hauchte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Heim," antwortete Ron und als sie in die kalte Nachtluft traten, bereute er es, dass sie nicht schon viel früher gegangen waren.

TBC


End file.
